TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME
by AL3000
Summary: EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA... ALEX TOOLS GANARÁ BASTANTES ENEMIGOS TANTO ORIGINARIOS DE EQUESTRIA COMO PROVENIENTES DE OTRO MUNDO, Y TODOS CON UN ÚNICO FIN, ELIMINARLO... PERO TAMBIÉN OBTENDRÁ NUEVOS AMIGOS, NUEVAS ARMAS Y SOBRE TODO NUEVOS TRUCOS PARA PODER DERROTAR A LOS MIEMBROS DE LA HERMANDAD SINIESTRA...
1. Cap1: El peor cumpleaños Pt1

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos, me gustaría decir que al fin terminé este capitulo con el que inicia una nueva aventura en la vida de Alex Tools... en esta historia habrá traiciones, nuevas amistades que no se imaginarían, nuevos enemigos, y la revelación de nuevos miembros de La Hermandad Siniestra...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El peor cumpleaños Pt.1/2**

Todo comienza en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, ya habían pasado muchos meses desde el último caos que hubo en el pueblo(cuando Comet se volvió loco) y los chicos y yo estábamos muy aburridos, por suerte, este prometía ser un día especial...  
Yo estaba dormido como todo un holgazán, pero no era el único: mis amigos Comet Tail y Flash Sentry también estaban durmiendo como osos en invierno... hasta que yo me desperté...

Entonces voy para donde están ellos y los empiezo a sacudir para que se despertaran...

**-Alex:** ¡OIGAN, DESPIERTEN! -gritaba mientras los sacudía

**-Comet:** ¿Qué pasa? -dijo abriendo los ojos

**-Alex:** TRUENO, TU TAMBIÉN LEVÁNTATE -le grité sacudiéndolo

**-Flash:** Alex, ¿qué pasa? -dijo ya levantado

**-Alex:** Como que qué pasa, que hoy es 22 de octubre...

**-Comet:** Espera, quieres decir que...

**-Alex:** Si... ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS

Entonces comencé a lanzar confeti y globos por todas partes, porque era mi 1er cumpleaños aquí en Equestria... y conociendo a Pinkie Pie, seguro que hará una gran fiesta con muchos invitados, comida, música, etc...

Después de todo el festejo que hice en el granero, nos pusimos a hacer nuestros deberes en la granja: tirar las manzanas de los arboles, recoger las manzanas que tiramos, regar los arboles, dar de comer a los animales, etc...

**DESPUÉS...**

**-Alex:** Uuuf, terminamos... -dije quitándome el sudor de la frente

**-Comet:** Entonces... ¿ya podemos irnos?

**-Alex:** Supongo que sí

**-Flash:** Esperen, ¿qué les parece si desayunamos antes de irnos?

**-Comet:** Nah, quiero guardar espacio para el pastel

**-Alex:** El tiene razón, para que desayunar si comeremos mucho en la fiesta -le dije a Flash

**-Flash:** Bueno, entonces ya vamonos

**DESPUÉS EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

Estábamos preparando todo para la fiesta que haríamos esta noche, Pinkie nos ayudaba a decorar con su cañón de fiesta, y yo también con una imitación que hice para este día...

**-Pinkie:** Oigan, ¿ya decidieron que música humana pondrán en la fiesta?

**-Alex:** En realidad no, ¿porqué?

**-Pinkie:** Porqué tengo algunas canciones en caso de que no tengan que poner, recuerden... una fiesta sin música no es una fiesta - dijo Pinkie disparando su cañón

**-Alex: **Supongo que ese es un buen plan B, gracias Pinkie, lo tendré en cuenta... -le dije disparando mi cañón

**-Comet:** Bueno, parece que todo está decorado y listo para la fiesta

**-Pinkie:** No aún... aún faltan los invitados y el pastel

**-Flash:** Pinkie, ¿podrías encargarte de eso tú?

**-Pinkie:** Claro, por que no

**-Alex:** Muy bien, ahora nada puede arruinar... -pero soy interrumpido por Twilight quien entra muy alarmada

**-Twilight:** ALEX, PINKIE... -gritó- ...TENEMOS QUE IR A VER A LA PRINCESA EN CANTERLOT... AHORA...

**DESPUÉS EN CANTERLOT...**

Estábamos las mane6 y yoen la sala del trono con la princesa Celestia, quién al parecer tenía un mal presentimiento sobre algo, y cuando la princesa se pone así es mala señal...

**-Twilight:** Princesa, ¿porqué nos llamó?

**-Celestia:** Veras Twilight, temo que uno de los peores villanos en Equestria... A REGRESADO... - dijo la princesa muy dramática

**-Alex:** ¿Y quién es princesa?

**-¿?:** No necesitas presentarme Celestia... -dijo un ser malvado conocido como...

**-Alex:** DISCORD... - dije viendo el vitral en el que estaba

**-Discord:** Adivinaste humano, supongo que por eso eres el jefe del grupo...

**-Alex:** Hmmm... ¿Que quieres aquí Discord?, -le dije algo indiferente- ¿y como te escapaste de la prisión de piedra en la que estabas?

**-Discord:** Veo que sabes más de lo que imaginaba, pues veras, estoy aquí para destruir todo lo que conocen y todo lo que quieren...

**-Alex:** ¿Ah si?, ya vencimos a Nightmare Moon, tú no eres nada contra nosotros...

**-Discord:** Eso es lo que tú crees, le hicieron trampa a Nightmare Moon usando los elementos de la armonía, pero ahora no tendrán esa ventaja contra mí... - dijo tallando sus manos con una cara malvada

**-Celestia:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Discord?

**-Discord:** Ya lo verán Celestia... ya lo verán... -se desvanece del vitral

**-Celestia:** Es por eso que los llamé aquí Twilight, necesito que porten los elementos una ves más para derrotar a Discord y regresarlo a su prisión de piedra...

**-Twilight:** Solo denos los elementos y haremos nuestra parte

**-Celestia:** Vengan, los elementos están en una habitación protegida por un hechizo que hace que solo yo pueda abrirla... -vamos hasta una puerta al fondo, la princesa abre la puerta pero nota que los elementos fueron robados...

**-Alex:** Saben, si lo piensan bien, eso era predecible considerando que dijo que no tendríamos la ventaja de los elementos... -decía con una cara algo indiferente(como con cara de "no me importa")

**-Twilight:** No es momento para bromas Alex, -me dijo algo frustrada- necesitamos los elementos...

**-Alex:** Por suerte yo tengo el mio... -dije poniéndome mi elemento- y también se donde están los otros...

**-Twilight:** ¿En donde están?

**-Alex:** Bueno, se los diré... en forma de acertijo

**-Rainbow Dash:** No es momento para acertijos Alex -me dijo enojada mientras me levantaba del suelo tomándome de la camisa

**-Alex:** Tranquila Dashie, no te pongas así -decía intentando calmarla un poco y no me matara...

**-Rainbow Dash:** No... me digas... Dashie... -dijo mirándome enojada

**-Alex:** Muy bien, bájame y se los digo...

**-Twilight:** Rainbow Dash, bájalo... este es un momento crítico

**-Rainbow Dash:** De acuerdo -me baja- pero si vuelve a decirme Dashie... no me haré responsable por lo que pase

**-Alex:** De acuerdo, los elementos están... -Discord me toma por los hombros y me lleva volando al vitral, se rompe y nos vamos volando...

**-Todos:** ALEX...

**ENCIMA DE CANTERLOT...**

Estaba en el cielo con Discord llevándome a no se donde, yo intentaba soltarme pero no podía...

**-Alex:** Muy bien Discord, dime que es lo que quieres lograr con secuestrarme - dije dejando de sacudirme

**-Discord:** Evitar que les digas donde escondí los elementos... se como terminará todo esto si les dices... - dijo

**-Alex:** ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

**-Discord:** Me refiero... a que sé la verdad de Equestria... -dijo muy dramático- ...fui al mundo humano y descubrí todo sobre este lugar...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué mas sabes?

**-Discord:** También se que la muerte de tu madre... no fue un accidente...

Entonces yo me paralicé, como era posible que alguien hubiera matado a mi madre, ella no le había hecho nada a nadie...

**-Discord:** La Hermandad Siniestra fue la responsable de su muerte... y lo se porque soy un miembro de ella...

**-Alex:** SUFICIENTE... -le doy un golpe en su largo estomago

En ese momento Discord me soltó dejándome caer, por suerte yo tengo alas y rápidamente fui volando hasta el castillo...

**EN EL CASTILLO...**

**-Alex:** Chicas... -dije entrando por el vitral roto - tenemos que regresar a Ponyville rápido...

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿no te pasó nada?

**-Alex:** No, de hecho de quien deberian preocuparse es por Discord, realmente lo golpee muy fuerte... ademas, el sabe demasiado y sino volvemos... todo terminará...

Entonces fuimos corriendo hasta la estación de trenes, pero Discord ya había cambiado el tren por un gusano gigante...

**-Alex:** MANZANAS... ¿ahora como volveremos?...

**-Celestia:** Yo los puedo mandar allá -entonces utiliza un hechizo transportador...

**EN PONYVILLE - LA CAPITAL DEL CAOS...**

Habíamos aparecido finalmente en Ponyville, pero cuando llegamos todo era diferente... era como la capital del caos que Discord siempre había querido... por suerte aparecimos en el único lugar seguro que había, en la biblioteca...

**-Alex:** Al fin llegamos, ahora tenemos que buscar el libro de los elementos de la armonía...

**-Spike:** AQUÍ ESTA... -gritó desde otra habitación para después darme el libro

**-Alex:** Eres rápido amigo

Entonces comencé a buscar por las hojas de ese libro hasta que finalmente encontramos los elementos de la armonía...

**-Alex:** AL FIN LOS TENEMOS... -saco los elementos- ...creo que llegó la hora de regresar a Discord a donde pertenece, como adorno de jardín...

**-Twilight:** Muy bien... - toma los elementos para ponérselos a cada una - vamonos

-**Alex:** Esperen...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Ahora que...

**-Alex:** Primero hablaré con el... aunque no lo crean, hay bondad en su corazón...

**-Applejack:** ¿Estas loco?... ¿Cómo puede haber bondad en alguien como ese sujeto?

**-Alex:** Escuchen, tal ves no suene muy real, pero es la verdad... no quiero que lo ataquen hasta que les diga -dije muy serio

**-Twilight:** Muy bien Alex, te daré una oportunidad, pero si no funciona lo convertiremos en estatua

**-Alex:** De acuerdo... VAMONOS...

**AFUERA DE LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Discord estaba sentado en una silla que flotaba, disfrutando del dulce caos que había allá afuera; entonces llegamos a donde estaba y comencé a razonar con el...

**-Alex:** Discord, hemos encontrado los elementos, pero no los usaremos si aceptas ser bueno...

**-Discord:** ¿Enserio crees que tengo bondad dentro de mi? -preguntó desde su silla

**-Alex:** Si, y sino lo demuestras ahora, te regresaremos a ser un adorno para el jardín...

**-Discord:** ¿Oh si? -me dijo bajando de su silla poniéndose frente a mi- y sino lo hago, ¿qué harán?

**-Alex:** Tendremos que usar los elementos contra ti -le dije volando para verlo directo a los ojos- ...fuiste al mundo humano así que asumo que sabrás de lo que un humano es capaz de hacer

**-Discord:** Bueno, pero antes de que me conviertan en estatua, responde esto: ¿Podrían usar los elementos si uno de ellos se perdiera?

**-Alex:** No, no podríamos... ahora te convertiremos en estatua...

**-Discord:** Y como lo harán... SIN SU QUERIDA TWILIGHT -lanza un rayo hacia ella

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT -mi elemento comienza a brillar(claro que yo no lo noté)

Entonces volé hasta donde estaba ella y me puse enfrente para recibir ese rayo... y entonces ¡BOOM!... Discord comenzó a reír pero luego vió algo imposible de creer...

**-Alex:** ¿Estoy vivo?, pero como... -entonces vi como un escudo salía de mi elemento y después de que el humo se fuera, el escudo regresó al amuleto

**-Discord:** Pero como es eso posible... es imposible que sigas vivo con un ataque como ese

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿cómo hiciste eso? -dijo muy impresionada

**-Alex:** No lo sé, yo pensaba que los elementos no tenía poder sino eran activados primero... algo debió activarlo... ESO ES, cuando arriesgué mi vida por salvarte mi elemento se activó...

**-Discord:** No importa como haya pasado -preparaba otro rayo- ...PORQUE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR...

Entonces lanzó otro rayo pero esta ves lo mantuvo(como un kame hame ha de dragon ball Z), yo puse mis manos frente a mi como si estuviera empujando algo, entonces mi elemento volvió a brillar y sacó el mismo escudo... y ahí estábamos Discord y yo, en una pelea de poderes, al comienzo el comenzó a hacerme retroceder pero entonces recordé lo que Discord dijo

**-Discord:** La Hermandad Siniestra fue la responsable de su muerte... y lo se porque soy un miembro de ella...

Entonces mi enojo aumentó notablemente, al igual que mi fuerza y gracias a eso pude comenzar a avanzar, haciendo que Discord retrocediera...

**-Alex:** NO ME VENCERÁS DISCORD... -dije empujando aún más- ...PORQUE YO TENGO UNA MAGIA QUE TU NUNCA TENDRÁS, LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD...

**-Discord:** SI, PERO YO PUEDO HACER ALGO QUE TÚ NO PUEDES... YO PUEDO HACER TRAMPA - dijo abriendo un portal con una mano, entonces disparó un poco de ese rayo por el portal, haciendo que me golpeara por la espalda y eso hizo que me debilitara y entonces logró romper mi escudo

**-Discord:** SI -gritó

**-Mane6:** NO -gritaron mientras me veían como me golpeaba ese rayo

Entonces después de un momento, hubo un poco de humo, y cuando se fue todos vieron que me habían convertido en estatua**(N/A: Que ironía)**

**Pensamiento de Discord: PARECE QUE MI MISIÓN ESTÁ TERMINADA, AUNQUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PODER DESHACERME DE ÉL...**

Entonces Discord comenzó a reír como siempre lo hace

**-Twilight:** NO... alex tools -dijo llorando

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este 1er capítulo de la 2da temporada de ALEX TOOLS... muchos de ustedes ya sabían que Discord aparecería, pero estoy seguro que nunca pensaron que La Hermandad Siniestra mató a la madre de Alex, eso tuvo mucho drama debo decir... así que nos vemos en otro capítulo... ADIOS**


	2. Cap2: Brian Tools aparece Pt2

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Si estas leyendo esto, es porque el capitulo 2 de la 2da temporada esta listo para leer, y espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Brian Tools aparece Pt.2...**

**-Alex:** NO ME VENCERÁS DISCORD... -dije empujando aún más- ...PORQUE YO TENGO UNA MAGIA QUE TU NUNCA TENDRÁS, LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD...

**-Discord:** SI, PERO YO PUEDO HACER ALGO QUE TÚ NO PUEDES... YO PUEDO HACER TRAMPA -dijo abriendo un portal con una mano, entonces disparó un poco de ese rayo por el portal, haciendo que me golpeara por la espalda y eso hizo que me debilitara y entonces logró romper mi escudo

**-Discord:** SI -gritó

**-Mane6:** NO -gritaron mientras me veían como me golpeaba ese rayo

Entonces después de un momento, hubo un poco de humo, y cuando se fue todos vieron que me habían convertido en estatua**(N/A: Que ironía)**

**Pensamiento de Discord:**** PARECE QUE MI MISIÓN ESTÁ TERMINADA, AUNQUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PODER DESHACERME DE ÉL...**

Entonces Discord comenzó a reír como siempre lo hace

**-Twilight:** NO... alex tools -dijo llorando

**EN UNA ESPECIE DE PLANO ESPIRITUAL...**

*****Escenario: Todo blanco con Alex Tools caminando por ****ahí**

**-Alex:** ¿Hola?, ¿ahí alguien por aquí? -decía vagando por ese espacio infinito

**-¿?:** ...Hijo... - dijo una voz muy lejos

**-Alex:** ¿Papá? -dije para después voltear y ver a un señor detrás de mi- ¡PAPÁ! -lo abraso llorando de alegría

**-¿?:** Si Alex, soy yo - dijo Brian Tools(el padre de Alex Tools)

**DESCRIPCIÓN DE BRIAN TOOLS: Un señor de 1.80 metros, misma apariencia física que Alex Tools, con alas color negro bastante grandes...**

**-Alex:** Donde estuviste todo este tiempo... me hiciste mucha falta... -dije muy feliz

**-Brian:** Alex, ¿recuerdas esa carta que llegó a la casa y nunca les dije que decía?

**-Alex:** Como olvidarla... esa carta es una de las cosas que nunca olvidaré

**-Brian:** Pues veras, esa carta era de la princesa Celestia, y traía instrucciones de como llegar aquí y porqué debía venir

**-Alex:** ¿Y cuál es ese motivo? -lo miré a los ojos

**-Brian:** Veras hijo, ahora yo controlo el tiempo que pasa aquí y en el mundo humano... es por eso que cuando te fuiste, hice que 6 años humanos fueran 6 meses pony... soy como el padre tiempo para ambos mundos

**-Alex:** Y... ¿cuánto tiempo pony llevas aquí?

**-Brian:** Veras hijo, desde que llegué y el día que tú llegaste, pasaron... 1000 AÑOS...

**-Alex:** ¿QUÉ? -dije muy exaltado

**-Brian:** Si hijo, yo hice que un milenio pony fuera un año humano... porque yo sabía que tu también llegarías aquí tarde o temprano... y no solo te eh ayudado con el tiempo...

**-Alex:** A que te refieres... -dejo de abrasarlo

**-Brian:** Yo te dí esos tablones mágicos en el bosque...

**-Alex:** ¿Tu fuiste?, ¿como?

**-Brian:** Y no es lo único, Trueno era mi alcón... y cuando fuiste al bosque lo envié para cuidarte, y yo también le dí ese anuncio de oferta de empleo... y también, fui la silueta que tu novia vió mientras no estabas...

**-Alex:** Entonces... ¿también supiste de eso?

**-Brian:** Si, y debo decir que tienes buen gusto...

**-Alex:** Pero, aún no puedo creer que me hayas ayudado tanto por tanto tiempo

**-Brian:** Por cierto... tal ves esto te sirva de algo - dijo dándome una varita mágica(era como la Cutie Mark de Twilight en un palo)

**-Alex:** Pero... ¿qué es?, ¿y cómo se usa?

**-Brian:** Esa varita no tiene poder ahora, pero si la llenas de poder, podrás liberarlo con el doble de potencia... seguro te será útil

**-Alex:** Pero... solo la tengo en mi mente... ¿cómo la usaré en combate?

**-Brian:** Solo cree en tu arma, y será real... ahora déjame regresar el tiempo en tu casa, a cuando no estaba destruida

Entonces apareció una esfera de cristal donde se veía como mi casa explotaba, y entonces chasqueó los dedos y mi casa se veía como nueva...

**-Alex:** Gracias papá, esta ves cuidaré mucho esta casa...

**-Brian:** Por cierto, todas tus cosas fueron de vueltas allá, menos tu computadora

**-Alex:** ¿Qué?, ¿porqué?

**-Brian:** Me temo que ya debes irte, pero nos volveremos a ver... y recuerda, fuiste traído para salvar Equestria

Entonces pude sentir como algo me succionaba y me hacía caer en ese infinito vacío...

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Yo me estaba levantando del suelo, me sentía muy débil y entumecido por ser una estatua...

**-Twilight:** Miren, funcionó... sigue con vida... -dijo viéndome como me levantaba

**-Alex:** ¿Qué pasó? -les pregunté a las Mane6 ya estando de pie por completo

**-Twilight:** Es una larga historia, pero creo que tenemos tiempo -entonces comenzó su relato

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_Después de que Alex Tools fuera convertido en estatua por Discord, él comenzó a hablar..._

_**-Discord:** Que les parece, no era tan fuerte como todos presumían_

_**-Twilight:** ¿Porqué haces esto Discord?..._

_**-Discord:** Porque es lo que hago, soy un ser del caos no un ser del amor y los abrazos..._

_**-Rarity:** Pues te __detendremos_

_**-Discord:** ¿Y cómo lo harán?, ¿con sus elementos de juguete?, -dijo burlándose- sin Alex Tools no pueden usarlos, lo que significa que soy libre para siempre... -entonces se fue volando_

_**-Pinkie: ****¿**Y ahora que hacemos?..._

_**-Twilight:** Lo 1ro que debemos hacer es liberar a Alex Tools, llevemoslo a la biblioteca para intentar romper ese hechizo con otro hechizo -entonces hace flotar la estatua con un poco de magia_

**_EN LA BIBLIOTECA..._**

_Estábamos en la biblioteca alrededor de la estatua de Alex, yo intentaba liberarlo con todos los hechizos posibles pero nada funcionaba_

_**-Twilight:** Esto es inútil, Discord usó magia demasiado caótica, lo único que podría liberarlo serían los elementos de la armonía -dije muy agotada por usar tanta __magia_

_**-¿?:** Tienes razón Twilight -dijo una voz desconocida_

_Entonces vimos como otro humano entró caminando hacia la estatua de Alex, entonces tomó su elemento de la armonía y se lo puso_

_**-Brian:** Ahora, usen los elementos de la armonía para liberarlo -dijo ese señor_

_**-Twilight:** Si... ¿listas chicas?_

_Entonces comencé a activar los elementos, los cuales comenzaron a formar un gran arco iris, el cual lo dirigimos a la estatua... y cuando el arco iris se desvaneció pudimos ver que había sido liberado de su prisión de piedra, entonces el señor le puso el collar de nuevo y se fue igual de misterioso que cuando llegó: porque sacó una varita mágica y con un POOF se desvaneció en una cortina de humo_

_Entonces pudimos ver como se comenzó a levantar_

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

* * *

**-Alex:** Entiendo... entonces creo que es hora de atacar a Discord, esta ves no hablaremos así que estén preparadas...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Si, finalmente algo de acción...

**EN LA CAPITAL DEL CAOS...**

Estábamos vagando por el caos en busca de Discord para poder darle una buena lección, pero no lo encontrábamos por ningún lado... hasta que finalmente lo encontramos jugando algo que parecía Golf explosivo(a cada cosa que golpeaba la bola, estallaba)

**-Alex:** DISCORD -grité

-**Discord:** ¿Alex?, ¿cómo escapaste de mi maldición? -dijo algo sorprendido

-**Alex:** Hmmm, soy Alex Tools, siempre encuentro una forma

-**Discord:** Bueno, pues espero que puedas volver a hacerlo porque te volveré a convertir en un adorno de jardín -me dispara un rayo

En ese momento, mi elemento brilla y vuelve a sacar el mismo escudo...

-**Alex:** Lo siento Discord, pero te metiste con mi hogar... te metiste con mis amigas... TE METISTE CON MI NOVIA, -dije muy enojado- y ahora me las vas a pagar, vas a saber lo que un humano puede hacer cuando se enfada

-**Discord:** Pero sino puedes hacerme nada, ya te vencí y volveré a hacerlo -pone sus ojos frente a los míos

-**Alex:** Eso crees... Twilight... dispara ahora... -dije muy lentamente

Entonces Twilight comenzó a activar los elementos... entonces un arco iris se dirigía hacia Discord, y cuando estuvo cerca comenzó a envolverlo... y después de un rato el arco iris se desvaneció, revelando que Discord estaba protegido por una especie de burbuja...

-**Discord:** ¿En serio creíste que me derrotarías tan fácil?... te dije que sé lo que pasará, y este escudo es a prueba de armonía, fue un regalo del patrocinador de la hermandad...

-**Alex:** ¿Te refieres a tu jefe?, ¿quién es ese?

-**Discord:** Nunca lo sabrás

-**Alex:** Bueno, tal ves no podamos vencerte así, pero como ya dije siempre encuentro una forma -retrocedo hacia mis amigas- Twilight... necesito que dispares los elementos hacia mi...

-**Todas:** ¿QUÉ?

-**Alex:** Confía en mi, tengo un plan... -dije susurrando

-**Twilight: **De acuerdo, prepárense chicas que vamos de nuevo -dijo preparando y disparando un arco iris hacia mí

-**Discord:** Vaya vaya, ¿enserio prefieres suicidarte en lugar de vivir con esa verguenza?

-**Alex:** No es un suicidio... -decía mientras el arco iris se acercaba- es tu final...

Entonces moví rápidamente mi mano hacia un lado y en ella apareció una varita, entonces la levanté mientras miraba a Discord

-**Alex:** Ahora sabrás lo que se siente ser una estatua

Entonces el arco iris golpeó la varita, la cual fue absorbiendo el poder de armonía, yo podía sentirlo correr por todo mi cuerpo así que apunté la varita hacia Discord y lancé un rayo multicolor el doble de grande que el arco iris mismo que aún seguía sobre la varita

-**Discord:** Oh no, no lo harás -volvió a lanzar un rayo, el cual fue desviado como si nada por semejante poder

Entonces el arco iris finalmente llegó hasta la burbuja de Discord, la cual se iba agrietando poco a poco...

-**Discord:** ALEX, ESPERA, DÉJAME CAMBIAR... -gritaba muy desesperado- POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD...

-**Alex:** NO TE MERECES MI COMPASIÓN, AHORA VERAS... -entonces comencé a gritar aún más(un simple AAAAAAAHHH bastante largo) mientras la burbuja se destrozaba

-**Discord:** NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritaba mientras se deshacía dentro del rayo

-**Alex: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH -gritaba yo mientras lo desintegraba

Entonces dejé de lanzar ese rayo, las Mane6 dejaron de usar ese arco iris y Discord dejó de ser libre...

-**Alex:** Lo... lo hicimos -dije muy agotado

-**Twilight:** Alex, finalmente vencimos a Discord

-**Alex:** Si, pero lo que debía pasar no era que el muriera...

**-Pinkie:** Entonces... todo cambiará, ¿verdad?

-**Alex:** Tranquila, por suerte no solo retuve mi naturaleza humana, sino bastante poder de armonía... -dije viendo mi varita- solo use lo suficiente para romper el escudo, convertir a Discord en piedra y transportarlo a donde esta la princesa Celestia... y esta ves, no se liberará tan fácil...

-**Twilight:** ¿A que te refieres?

-**Alex:** A que puse un sello más poderoso, ahora solo podrá ser liberado por los mismísimos elementos de la armonía

-**Fluttershy:** ¿Y de donde sacaste esa varita?... -preguntó algo asombrada- se parece a la Cutie Mark de Twilight

-**Alex:** Lo sé... solo digamos que un "amigo" me la obsequió

-**Pinkie:** Oye Alex... tal ves no sea el momento pero quería preguntarte si aún...

-**Alex:** Pero claro que sí Pinkie, ESTO MERECE UNA FIESTA... pero no cualquier fiesta, será una combinación de fiesta de cumpleaños y una fiesta de victoria... y lo mejor, tengo la inspiración para una nueva canción...

**EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

Todos los ponys estaban ahí festejando porque acabábamos de derrotar a uno de los villanos más antiguos, y también por mi cumpleaños... y después de mucho baile entre amigos finalmente llegó el momento de un pequeño concierto

**-Alex: **HOLA PONYVILLE, ESTA NOCHE TENEMOS BASTANTES MOTIVOS PARA CELEBRAR... ACABAMOS CON DISCORD, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, Y LOS COSMIC WAVES TOCARÁN UNA CANCIÓN POR 1RA VES EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...

Y justo cuando termino de decir eso todos los ponys enloquecen y comienzan a gritar, entonces yo voy volando hasta mi batería con Comet y su bajo a mi izquierda y Flash con su guitarra a mi derecha...

**Alex: **ESTA SE LA DEDICO A TODO EL PUEBLO, CUANDO SE ENCUENTREN EN UN PROBLEMA IMPOSIBLE, SIEMPRE RECUERDEN ESTA CANCIÓN... MUY BIEN, LLEGÓ LA HORA... - grité por el micrófono - UN, DOS, TRES, CUATRO...

* * *

**NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: Rock Bones: Tonight**

_Se podía escuchar un solo de guitarra, seguido después por la batería y el bajo_

_Puedo ver lo invisible,_  
_Tengo fuerza de león,_  
_No es que sea imprescindible,_  
_Sólo busco una razón._

_Este juego que no puedo disimular,_  
_Esto ya no puede parar..._

_Venga como venga, nada hará que me detenga,_  
_Voy a mi velocidad, tonight, tonight, tonight,_  
_Pase lo que pase, tengo sueños y equipaje,_  
_Esta es mi oportunidad, tonight, tonight, tonight._

_Veo todo desde arriba,_  
_Algo sobrenatural,_  
_Si tu mente no te guía,_  
_Sólo déjate llevar._

_Este juego que no puedo disimular,_  
_Esto ya no puede parar..._

_Venga como venga, nada hará que me detenga,_  
_Voy a mi velocidad, tonight, tonight, tonight,_  
_Pase lo que pase, tengo sueños y equipaje,_  
_Esta es mi oportunidad, tonight, tonight, tonight._

_Venga como venga, voy a mi velocidad,_  
_Tonight, tonight,_  
_Pase lo que pase, esta es mi oportunidad,_  
_Tonight, tonight, tonight._

_Venga como venga, nada hará que me detenga,_  
_Voy a mi velocidad, tonight, tonight, tonight,_  
_Pase lo que pase, tengo sueños y equipaje,_  
_Esta es mi oportunidad, tonight, tonight, tonight._

_Tonight, tonight, tonight..._

La canción se terminaba y todo el pueblo de PonyVille se asombra por la canción tan inspiradora que tocamos

-**Alex:** GRACIAS PONYS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTA CANCIÓN... Y RECUERDEN QUE NADA ES IMPOSIBLE, SE LOS DIGO YO QUE REGRESÉ DE LA MUERTE... -dije para luego reírme muy feliz- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**FIN**

**No se ustedes pero este capítulo estuvo bastante dramático, y perdón si en el capítulo pasado los dejé con el suspenso, pero ese es un truco que aprendí, los dejo con la duda para que sigan leyendo... bueno AL3000 SE DESPIDE...**

**P.D.: Mi cumpleaños es el 22 de octubre, asi que espero alguna felicitación**


	3. Cap3: La noche de Nightmare

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction que aún me siguen, me eh dado cuenta que personas que ya me seguían desde la 1ra Temporada ahora lo hacen en la 2da... en serio, si Rainbow Dash desaparece ustedes podrían utilizar su elemento igual de bien, si ustedes me entienden...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN: La noche de Nightmare**

Todo comienza en una noche muy tranquila, desde el incidente de Discord y la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, fue una semana bastante aburrida... pero esta noche finalmente acabaría con eso... pues era la noche de otra gran celebración tanto en Equestria como en casa, La Noche de Nightmare(o halloween mejor conocido por los humanos)...

**EN CASA DE ALEX TOOLS...**

-**Alex:** Oigan chicos, ¿no piensan disfrazarse? -pregunté ya con mi disfraz puesto

-**Flash:** Claro, solo que no estamos muy acostumbrados a tu casa...

-**Alex:** Pero si llevan una semana aquí

-**Comet:** Oye, nosotros no construimos esta cosa, no nos culpes...

-**Alex:** Bueno, pueden disfrazarse en mi habitación que está subiendo las escaleras, pero dense prisa que los mejores dulces siempre se los dan a los primeros -dije yéndome hacia la puerta

-**Comet:** Oye, ¿y a donde vas?

-**Alex:** Ammm, con alguien...

-**Flash:** ¿Twilight verdad? -preguntó con una mirada sarcástica

-**Alex:** Sip... ahora vuelvo -dije saliendo y dejándome caer de espalda de la nube

Entonces ahí estaba cayendo desde la altura de mi nube, entonces abrí mis alas y retomo el vuelo rápidamente antes de estrellarme...

-**Alex:** Ja, me encanta hacer eso... -dije mientras volaba algo bajo para luego elevarme gritando- GRACIAS PADRE...

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Yo estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca mientras esperaba a Twilight y a Spike para poder salir y pedir dulces juntos...

Twilight salió de la biblioteca con su disfraz de Starswhirl el barbado(con sus cascabeles y todo) y al 1er rostro que ve no soy yo... sino a la princesa Celestia

-**Celestia:** Twilight, vengo para darte un anuncio muy importante

-**Twilight:** ¿En serio?, wow, debe ser muy importante si vino hasta acá para eso... -dijo muy nerviosa

-**Celestia: **Me temo que ya no puedes ser mi alumna...

Entonces Twilight se asusta y se comienza a hiper-ventilar porque ser su alumna lo es todo para ella

-**Twilight:** Pero, ¿porqué?

-**Celestia:** Porque ahora tengo a otra unicornio que se hace llamar "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie"

-**Twilight:** ¿QUÉ?

**-Celestia: JA, FELIZ NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE TWILIGHT** -dijo la princesa para luego quitarse la cabeza y demostrar que en realidad era yo, Alex Tools, con un disfraz de la princesa Celestia

-**Twilight:** ¿ALEX? -gritó muy sorprendida

**-Alex:** Si soy... -dije con mi voz de Celestia, pero luego golpeo algo dentro del disfraz y entonces ya vuelvo a hablar normal- Si, soy yo... solo te hice una travesura en esta noche de Nightmare, te la creíste ¿verdad?

-**Twilight:** Alex... VOY A MATARTE... -dijo muy enojada

-**Alex:** Tranquila tranquila, no arruines tu disfraz -le dije para luego salir del disfraz que al parecer era una especie de traje robótico

-**Twilight:** ¿Qué traes en el cuello? -dijo viendo algo que parecía una mini-radio

-**Alex:** Oh ¿esto? -pregunté señalando el aparato- solo es un cambiador de voz, yo lo hice especialmente para este día

-**Twilight:** ¿Tu lo fabricaste?

-**Alex:** Sip... -dije moviendo la cabeza

-**Spike:** ...Twilight no te vayas sin mi -gritaba desde la biblioteca

-**Alex:** Bueno ya me voy, también vine para hacerle una broma a Spike... -dije entrando en el traje y prendiendo el cambiador de voz

-**Spike:** Oh, princesa Celestia... que hace aquí en Ponyville

-**Celestia:** Vine para decirte que estas despedido

-**Spike:** ¿QUÉ?

**EN LA PLAZA DEL PUEBLO...**

Después de la broma que le había hecho a Spike y también ya después de haberle explicado todo ese asunto, nos encontrábamos caminando por la plaza pidiendo dulces...

**-Alex: **Me pregunto en donde estarán Comet y Flash, les dije que si no se apuraban no les tocarían dulces buenos -decía con mi voz y traje de Celestia

-**Spike:** Seguro vendrán... -se sube a mi lomo- pero por si acaso, me comeré todos mis dulces buenos antes de que lleguen...

Y entonces en ese momento llegaron Comet Tail y Flash Sentry con sus disfraces puestos; Flash venía con un disfraz de karateca porque le gustó eso del mundo humano, y Comet con un traje de futbolista porque a el le fascinó ese deporte...

-**Alex:** Hola Comet, Flash...

-**Flash y Comet:** Hola Alex

-**Spike:** ...rayos, apenas iba a empezar con los malvaviscos...

-**Flash:** Bueno espero que nos hayan guardado dulces a nosotros

-**Alex:** Bueno, no puedo asegurar nada

-**Comet:** Oigan miren allá... -señaló hacia la alcaldía donde se preparaba una especie de función

**-Spike:** Claro, olvidé que todas las noches de Nightmare se hace una obra... *(pero mientras el no miraba Comet le roba un malvavisco)*

**EN LA ALCALDÍA...**

Estábamos sentados en el suelo esperando a que la obra empezara, aunque Spike estaba más ocupado tratando de hacer que Comet y Flash no le quitaran sus dulces... entonces después de un rato Zecora apareció en el escenario y comenzó a narrar la historia de Nightmare Moon(lo dice en versos, con mucho suspenso)...

*****EL SIGUIENTE FRAGMENTO FUE SACADO DEL CAPÍTULO 3 - TEMPORADA 2(Luna eclipsada) DE LOS EPISODIOS DE MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC*****

_Siganme y verán, la historia de Nightmare Moon escucharán..._  
_Ahora pequeños escuchen atentos, les diré de donde vienen sus miedos..._  
_La noche de Nightmare oscura y aterradora, es Nightmare Moon quién los acosa..._

_Cada año todos nos disfrazamos, y así de sus ojos nos ocultamos..._  
_Pues Nightmare Moon una cosa está buscando, devorar ponys de UN SOLO BOCADO..._  
_Hambrienta el cielo surcará, sino ve ningún pony de largo se irá..._  
_Si ella viene y no ve nada, Equestria otro año está salvada..._

Entonces justo cuando Zecora terminó de contar, el cielo comenzó a estremecerse y de la nada, una figura apareció en el cielo... era Nightmare Moon la que bajaba...

-**Comet:** Alex, si tu disfraz es de una pony que no está disfrazada, todo está perdido... -dijo susurrando

-**Alex:** Tranquilo, por suerte practiqué un hechizo de invisibilidad... -comencé un hechizo de invisibilidad

Entonces todos comenzaron a hacer reverencia mientras Nightmare Moon dejaba ver su rostro, para demostrar que solo era la...

-**Twilight:** Princesa Luna... -comenzó a caminar hacia ella

-**Alex:** psst, Twilight... -dije siendo invisible- por favor solo arrodíllate como todos...

-**Luna:** CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE... -dijo a gritos

-**Alex:** ...genial, ya comenzó con su discurso...

-**Luna:** HEMOS FAVORECIDO SU DIMINUTA ALDEA CON NUESTRA PRESENCIA(si se preguntan porqué habla en plural, es porque se refiere a ella y su lado malvado)... PARA QUE PUEDAN ADMIRAR A LA VERDADERA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE...(entonces mientras la princesa Luna seguía gritando, yo me llevé a Twilight y a Spike a otro lado)...

**EN OTRO LADO...**

-**Alex:** Twilight, se lo que estás pensando... -vuelvo a ser visible y salgo del traje- y tienes razón... debemos ayudar a la princesa Luna a adaptarse al pueblo...

-**Twilight** ¿Cómo sabias que pensaba todo eso?

-**Alex:** Twilight, eh aprendido bastante de Equestria cuando estuve en el mundo humano, aunque no lo creas se lo que pasará...

-**Spike:** Todo terminará en desastre ¿verdad?

-**Alex:** Eso depende si Twilight decide aceptar esta misión...

-**Twilight:** De acuerdo, ayudaré a la princesa... -entonces se aleja

-**Spike:** Alex ¿qué estas haciendo? -me toma de la camisa

-**Alex:** Tranquilo, todo estará bien, es por eso que la envié a ella... -me lo quito de encima- además ahora podemos irnos a pedir dulces sin ella...

**MAS TARDE...**

Spike, Comet, Flash y yo estábamos en la plaza consiguiendo mas dulces, claro que ya teníamos un costal lleno cada uno pero los dulces gratis nunca son suficientes...

-**Spike: **Alex, me pregunto como le irá a Twilight con eso de adaptar a Nightmare Moon...

-**Alex:** Tranquilo, la envié porque ella es perfecta para eso...

-**Comet:** ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?... ALEX, PENSÉ QUE TE GUSTABA...

-**Alex:** Y que te hace pensar que no... -le respondí

-**Flash:** Pues que la enviaste con esa devoradora de ponys... que tal si descubre que es una pony y luego se la devora... no creo que quieras eso en tu consciencia...

-**Alex:** Haber, ya cálmense los dos... ustedes saben tan bien como yo que Twilight es la única en todo el pueblo que tiene el cerebro y el coraje como para adaptar a alguien como Nightmare Moon, aparte de mí...

-**Twilight:** ALEX -gritaba desde lejos

-**Alex:** ¿Ya ven?, Luna no se atrevería a comerse a una unicornio...

-**Comet:** Pero si lo haría con un par de pegasos... ¿verdad? -dijo muy temeroso

-**Twilight:** Alex, necesito un favor...

-**Alex:** Claro, que necesitas -respondí saliendo del traje

-**Twilight:** Necesito tu cambiador de voz para que la princesa Luna pueda hablar más dulcemente

-**Alex:** De acuerdo... -me quito el aparato y se lo pongo a Luna- muy bien princesa, intente hablar ahora

-**Luna:** ... ... ...

-**Twilight:** Alex, creo que no funciona

-**Alex:** Ya veo, parece que en lugar de endulzar su voz, hice que no pudiera hablar... déjeme ajustar esto y... -giré una rueda en el cambiador, el cual explotó después de eso

-**Luna:** QUE PASÓ HUMANO

-**Alex:** Parece... que lo descompuse... -me rasco la cabeza- es que lo ajusté a mi voz, nunca pensé usarlo para endulzar su tono agresivo

-**Luna:** ¿NOS ESTAS LLAMANDO AGRESIVAS?

-**Twilight:** Princesa si quiere ser aceptada debe dejar de gritar

-**Luna:** PERO ESTE ES EL TONO TRADICIONAL DE CANTERLOT...

-**Twilight:** Bueno, pero en Ponyville los gritos pueden asustar a algunos de los ponys... sobre todo porque creen que usted devora ponys...

-**Luna:** ESO ES SOLO UN ANTIGUO MITO PONY... EN NUESTRA VIDA NUNCA HEMOS SIDO CANIVALES...

-**Twilight:** Lo sabemos pero es algo que no todos lo entienden... tal ves si pudiera bajar su tono un poco podría explicarle eso a todos

-**Alex:** Sabes, creo que hay una pony que podría ayudar con eso...

**EN CASA DE FLUTTERSHY...**

-**Twilight:** Espero que Fluttershy pueda enseñarle a la princesa Luna sobre como tener una voz más gentil

**-Alex:** Tranquila, seguro que podrá hacerlo... -toco a la puerta(o sea *TOC* *TOC*)- pero por si acaso, me pondré un disfraz para poder pedirle dulces

Entonces saqué mi varita y con unos movimientos... aparezco con un disfraz de Luigi

-**Twilight:** Alex, ¿qué se supone que eres?

-**Alex:** Uno de mis personajes favoritos de los vídeo juegos, no creo que lo entiendas... -guardo mi varita en mi gorra de Luigi

Entonces Fluttershy comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente para ver que eramos yo, Twilight y... NIGHTMARE MOON... entonces Fluttershy asotó su puerta

-**Twilight:** FLUTTERSHY, NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA... -gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta

-**Fluttershy:** PARA QUE... ¿ACASO LE DIÓ HAMBRE? -gritó

-**Alex:** Fluttershy, sino abres la puerta y vienes para que te expliquemos todo... DERRIBARÉ LA PUERTA... -me preparaba para derribarla- UNO... DOS... TRES... -comienzo a correr hacia la puerta

Entonces cuando estuve a punto de chocar con la puerta, esta se abre dejándome sin control hacia adentro de la casa

-**Fluttershy:** Bueno... y que es lo que... -dijo seguido del sonido de muchos platos que se rompían dentro de su casa

-**Alex:** LO SIENTO -grité estando dentro de la casa debajo de un montón de trozos

-**Twilight:** Veras Fluttershy, te necesitamos para que le enseñes a la princesa como hablar más suavemente

-**Luna:** ESPERO QUE NOS PUEDAS AYUDAR CON ESTO DE SERENAR NUESTRA VOZ FLUTTERSHY... -dijo dejando intimidada a Fluttershy- POR LO QUE ME DIJERON TUS AMIGOS ERES LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE AYUDARNOS...

-**Fluttershy:** ok -decía en el suelo asustada

-**Luna:** ¿COMENZAMOS LA LECCIÓN?

-**Fluttershy:** ok... primero podría empezar con bajar su tono...

-**Luna:** QUE TAL... así -dijo bajando su tono

-**Twilight:** Bien princesa

-**Luna:** Y que tal... así -dijo con una voz más suave

-**Twilight:** Perfecto, ya estás entendiendo

-**Luna:** OH GRACIAS FLUTTERSHY, GRACIAS A TI TODO EL PUEBLO NOS ADORARÁ -le gritó mientras la abrasaba

Entonces llegó Pinkie con un grupo de niños disfrazados, pero lo primero que hizo... fue mal entender la situación y luego comenzó a entrar en pánico

-**Pinkie:** Miren, Nightmare Moon le robó la voz a Fluttershy para que no pudiera gritar por ayuda... CORRAN -entonces salió corriendo

-**Luna: **ESPEREN... digo, esperen niños no es lo que parece...

-**Alex:** Bueno... eso nos complicará el plan... -salgo de la casa de Fluttershy muy atontado

-**Twilight:** Creo que necesitamos más que solo cambiar su voz... -me dijo Twilight con el casco en la barbilla

-**Alex:** Saben... tal ves sea por el golpe... pero creo que tengo una idea... -entonces dí una vuelta y me caí al piso

**EN LA PLAZA...**

Estábamos caminando por la plaza, todos los ponys estaban totalmente aterrorizados solo con ver quien rondaba sus calles...

-**Twilight:** ¿Ésta es tu idea?

-**Alex:** No exactamente, lo que tengo planeado es que aprenda a hacer algo que todos en Ponyville saben hacer... divertirse un poco...

-**Luna:** ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

-**Alex:** No se como explicarlo, pero seguro Applejack puede demostrarle como se hace

Entonces finalmente encontramos a Applejack, con un disfraz de espanta pájaros en un puesto de pesca de manzanas

-**Alex:** APPLEJACK -entonces volé hasta ella dejando a Luna y Twilight solas

**DESPUÉS...**

-**Alex:** Muy bien, todo listo... -le dije a Luna- ella es Applejack y la ayudará a divertirse un poco

-**Applejack:** Muy bien princesa, lo 1ro que podríamos intentar sería un poco de "lanzamiento de arañas"

-**Luna:** ¿Y como se hace eso?

-**Applejack:** Déjeme mostrarle -dijo llevándose a Luna

-**Alex:** Bueno Twilight, a partir de aquí deberías tenerlo controlado... -dije preparando mis alas- te dejo con la princesa, tengo que ir a ver que Comet y Flash no se roben todos los dulces de mantequilla -entonces volé lejos de ahí

-**Twilight:** ADIÓS

**EN EL AIRE... **

-**Alex pensando:** Espero que la historia no vuelva a cambiar igual que la última vez... pero solo por si acaso mejor me preparo para lo que sea

-**Flash y Comet:** ALEX

-**Alex:** Hola amigos, justo los estaba buscando...

-**Flash:** Pues espero que no sea para que pidamos dulces porque ya nos acabamos todos los dulces de mantequilla -sacó un dulce

-**Alex:** Pero son mis favoritos... que te parece si te cambio una paleta de malvaviscos por 2 dulces de mantequilla

-**Flash:** Me parece bien...

Entonces comenzamos a hacer el intercambio, el me dió 2 dulces de mantequilla y yo le dí una paleta de malvaviscos...

-**Comet:** Oye Alex y al final, ¿porqué dejaste sola a Twilight?

-**Alex:** Eso es porque las cosas están por ponerse algo feas allá abajo -entonces miré hacia abajo

Todos los ponys gritaban de terror mientras la princesa intentaba calmarlos a gritos

-**Flash:** Alex... ¿no deberíamos ir a ayudar?

-**Alex:** Tranquilos, tal ves no recuerden como termina todo esto pero yo si, créanme si les digo que ese caos es necesario para que la historia siga igual

-**Comet:** Bueno si tu lo dices...

-**Alex:** Saben, no creo que Twilight me necesite en un rato... que les parece si vamos a comer algunos dulces -les dije mientras iba hacia la casa

**UN COSTAL DE DULCES DEVORADOS DESPUÉS...**

-**Alex:** AWWWWWWW - decía con el estomago muy hinchado

-**Comet:** NO MÁS DULCES... -hace a un lado su bolsa, la cual fue tomada por Flash mientras se devoraba sus dulces

-**Flash:** AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR... -lo repetía mientras corría, volaba y saltaba por toda la casa

-**Alex****:** El próximo año, no dejemos que Flash coma dulces...

-**Comet:** Estoy de acuerdo, el azúcar no le hace bien a un karateca como él

Entonces Flash comienza a saltar sobre Comet mientras seguía repitiendo AZÚCAR AZÚCAR AZÚCAR...

-**Alex:** Saben, creo que es hora de mandarle mi carta a la princesa -dije levantándome

-**Comet:** DESDE... CUANDO... HACES... ESO... - decía mientras Flash lo usaba como trampolín

-**Alex:** Oh sí, lo olvidé ustedes se fueron a Canterlot ese día...

-**Comet:** OYE... Y AHORA... COMO LE... SACAMOS... EL AZÚCAR...

-**Alex:** Creo que una buena canción lo ayudaría a calmarse...

-**Flash:** CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN CANCIÓN - decía Flash muy acelerado

-**Alex:** Perfecto, reúnan a todos para un concierto... tengo la canción perfecta...

**EN LA ALCALDÍA...**

Estábamos en la alcaldía preparando todo para el concierto que daríamos esa noche(todo esto pasa después de que Luna fue aceptada en el pueblo)... este era un concierto especial no solo porque lo daríamos en una celebración, sino también porque Comet tocaría un piano, yo estaría en el Disc Jokey(DJ) y Flash cantaría esta canción...

-**Comet:** ¿Seguro que esto lo calmará? -preguntó yendo al piano

-**Alex:** Completamente, sobre todo si el da el anuncio de apertura que siempre doy... - le dije poniéndome unos audífonos - ESTAMOS LISTOS FLASH

-**Flash:** De acuerdo... -toma el micrófono- HOLA PONYVILLE... EN ESTA ATERRADORA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE LES TRAEMOS UNA CANCIÓN MUY ESPECIAL DEDICADA A LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE, LA PRINCESA LUNA... -entonces señala a Comet- DALE COMET

* * *

**NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: NIGHTAMRE NIGHT**

BLABLABLA - Flash Sentry

**BLABLABLA - Alex Tools y Comet Tail cantando como dúo**

* * *

El sonido del teclado comenzaba a sonar... y después de un rato, fue seguido de la maquina de D.J... entonces Flash comenzó a cantar

**VERSIÓN EN INGLES***************************VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL**

_Yeah, what you know about nightmare night, son?********** Si, ¿qué saben sobre la noche de Nightmare pequeños?_

_Welcome fillies and Gentlecolts************************* Bienvenidos potrancas y caballos_  
_No reason to scream ******************************** No hay razón para gritar_  
_Your Favorite Princess is back************************** Su princesa favorita está de vuelta_  
_She's walkin' up on the scene************************** Ella está caminando en la escena_  
_She has been stuck on the moon *********************** Ella se ah pegado en la luna_  
_But that's no reason to fret**************************** Pero eso no es motivo para preocuparse_  
_She's not a nightmare no more************************* Ella no es una pesadilla nomas_  
_So buckle down and get set**************************** Aprietate el cinturón y prepárate_  
_She's comin'*************************************** Ella va a venir_  
_Gracin' her subjects ********************************* Gracias a sus súbditos_  
_She aint leavin' no choice ***************************** Ella no está dejando más remedio_  
_She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice ****** Ella va a volar a todos ustedes con su voz ecuestre_  
_So Cover all of your fears****************************** Así que cubre tus miedos_  
_And stow away all your fright*************************** Y guarda lejos tu espanto_  
_The Lunar princess is back***************************** La princesa Lunar está de vuelta_  
_To bring the nightmares tonight************************* Para traer pesadillas a esta noche_

**_She's living in the past ************************** Ella está viviendo en el pasado_**  
**_So you won't last ****************************** Así que no va a durar_**  
**_Without the proper care ************************* Sin la atención adecuada_**  
**_With a royal Farewell *************************** Con una despedida real_**  
**_And an Animate spell *************************** Y un hechizo anímate _**  
**_You won't have long to Prepare ******************* No tendrás mucho tiempo para preparar_**

_Now little fillies this is nightmare night ******************* Ahora pequeñas potrancas esta es la noche de Nightmare_  
_Your ruler Nightmare Moon is back ********************** Su gobernante Nightmare Moon está de vuelta_  
_To come and fill you with fright ************************* Para venir y llenarlos de miedo_  
_So hurry****************************************** Así que date prisa_  
_Now get your goodies ******************************** Ahora consigue sus golosinas_  
_And fill up all your bags ******************************* Y llena todas tus bolsas_  
_And go and leave a candy offering for that big old hag********* Y deja una ofrenda de dulces para la gran arpía_  
_Get run'n ***************************************** Corre_  
_And pray above that she's not comin' back***************** Y ruega que ella no vaya a volver_  
_To come and take away your soul************************ Para venir y llevarse tu alma_  
_And eat you up for a snack***************************** Y comerte de un bocado_  
_So run away and go hide ****************************** Así que huye y escóndete_  
_Just keep your head out of sight************************* Solo mantén tu cabeza baja_  
_The Darkness is rising again**************************** La oscuridad está surgiendo de nuevo_  
_Cuz this is Nightmare Night!**************************** Porque esta es la noche de Nightmare_

**__****_She's living in the past ************************** Ella está viviendo en el pasado_**  
**_So you won't last ****************************** Así que no va a durar_**  
**_Without the proper care ************************* Sin la atención adecuada_**  
**_With a royal Farewell *************************** Con una despedida real_**  
**_And an Animate spell *************************** Y un hechizo anímate _**  
**_You won't have long to Prepare ******************* No tendrás mucho tiempo para preparar_**

Entonces cuando Flash termina de cantar, el pueblo se empezaba a emocionar...

-**Alguien del público:** TE AMO FLASH...

Después de haber tocado la canción dedicada a la noche de Nightmare y a la princesa Luna, decididos ir a donde estaban las Mane6... y ya estando junto a ellas, comenzamos a conversar(hasta esta parte todos siguen con su disfraz menos Rarity y Fluttershy)...

-**Pinkie:** Eso... fue... INCREÍBLE

-**Fluttershy:** Estoy de acuerdo

-**Rarity:** Yo opino lo mismo

-**Rainbow Dash:** Debo admitir que estuvo bien

-**Applejack:** Sip

-**Twilight:** WOW chicos... no sabía que Comet tocaba el piano, ni que Flash cantara tan bien...

-**Alex:** Que podemos decir... -paso mis brazos por el cuello de mis amigos- unos músicos como nosotros siempre tienen más de una opción...

_**Querida princesa Celestia**_

_**Hoy aprendí que aunque un pony se vea muy intimidante no significa que sea malvado: una antigua expresión humana dice que "Las apariencias engañan"... las 2das oportunidades existen incluso para super villanos, ojala Discord hubiera entendido eso; también aprendí que hay "ciertos ponys" a los que demasiado dulce puede afectarles un poquito...**_

_**ATTE: Su fiel súbdito y aprendiz, Alex Tools**_

**FIN**

**No se ustedes, pero este capitulo valió la espera, ¿no?; además de que lo hice bastante extenso, y estoy consiente de que hice un especial de Halloween y ni siquiera estamos en esa fecha, pero no sean ingratos y por favor no pierdan su tiempo dejando Reviews sobre ese tema... y perdón si no puse el capitulo de Lección Cero pero les voy diciendo, eso si pasó aunque no lo ponga... y con eso me despido, AL3000: cambio y fuera...**


	4. Cap4: El bosque EVERDEAD

******TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**********Hola amigos lectores, espero que les gusten las historias de terror porque esta será "no apta para todo público, se recomienda discreción"... porque en este capitulo Alex Tools experimentará algo que nunca pudo... tener miedo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El bosque EVERDEAD...**

Era una mañana tranquila en Equestria, todo comienza en mi casa-nube donde yo estaba durmiendo en mi cama como un tronco; Flash estaba durmiendo en el sillón relleno de nubes que hicimos y pusimos en la 1ra planta; Comet estaba durmiendo en una hamaca que consistía en una nube sujetada por 2 cuerdas mágicas hechas por mi y Trueno en un columpio para aves que le hice... entonces el despertador sonó y todos nos levantamos para irnos a trabajar a Sweet Apple Acres...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Estábamos en la granja haciendo los labores que nos tocaban el día de hoy, que era recoger y apilar el heno y meterlo al granero... mientras trabajábamos mis amigos y yo pudimos notar que cierta pony no se encontraba muy bien de ánimos, era Applejack, al parecer algo la estaba molestando pero cuando nos acercamos y le preguntamos lo único que respondió fue:

-**Applejack:** No quiero hablar sobre eso -decía con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo

Y siempre que decía esa oración se alejaba de nosotros, y cuando volvíamos a intentarlo ella hacía lo mismo... entonces decidí tomar a este toro por los cuernos y fuí a preguntarle a su hermano Big Macintosh...

-**Alex:** Oye Big Mac, ¿porqué Applejack está tan deprimida? -le pregunté mientras veía a Applejack

-**Big Mac:** Veras Alex, este día hace varios años nuestros padres(de Applejack, Applebloom y de Big Mac) murieron... y de todos nosotros Applejack es la que más los extraña

-**Alex:** ¿Y como murieron?... digo si no es molestia que me digas...

-**Big Mac:** Es demasiado triste como para recordar -entonces se aleja

-**Comet:** Bien hecho Al...

-**Alex:** De que hablas

-**Comet:** Ahora deprimiste a Big Mac también

-**Alex:** Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos porqué está tan triste... tal ves podamos hacer algo para animarla

**DESPUÉS...**

-**Alex:** Applejack, ya sabemos porque estas así y quiero saber si podemos hacer algo para animarte...

-**Applejack:** Bueno... -dijo algo triste- me gustaría que me acompañaran a llevar flores a la tumba de mis padres

-**Comet:** Claro, ¿en donde están?

-**Applejack:** Están al final del bosque Everfree

Entonces Comet y Flash se quedaron tiesos al escuchar la locación en que estaban los difuntos padres de Applejack

-**Alex:** Muy bien, entonces te vemos en la entrada al bosque

-**Applejack:** Muy bien, iré por unas cosas dentro de la casa y entonces los veré allá...

Entonces cuando Applejack se fué me puse frente a los 2 paralizados y sin mas les dí una bofetada a cada uno y les grité:

-**Alex:** REACCIONEN...

Entonces se comenzaron a mover después del golpe que les dí

-**Flash:** Gracias amigo... pero la próxima ves podrías golpearnos más suave

-**Alex:** Pero entonces se perdería la diversión

**(ACLARANDO: DEBIDO A UNA EXPERIENCIA EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE INVOLUCRA LOBOS DEL BOSQUE, BROMA VENENOSA Y MUCHO DOLOR... COMET Y FLASH SE PARALIZAN CADA VES QUE ALGUIEN MENCIONA ESE LUGAR)**

-**Comet:** Tu sabes que odiamos ese lugar, ¿en serio debemos ir?

-**Alex:** Vamos chicos, sino van ahora nunca superarán su miedo y sino lo hacen... los seguiré golpeando

-**Flash:** A mí me convenció con eso

-**Comet:** De acuerdo, iremos...

-**Alex:** Perfecto, entonces vamos al bosque Everfree... -dije muy entusiasmado

En ese momento Comet y Flash se volvieron a paralizar...

**-Alex: ***suspiro* Muy bien... -dije jalando mi manga- esto les dolerá más a ustedes de lo que me dolerá a mi...

**DESPUÉS...**

Estábamos frente a la entrada al bosque Everfree preparados para irnos: Applejack estaba con una alforja con unas cuantas flores salidas, yo estaba con una alforja que modifiqué para que pareciera y funcionara como mochila, y Comet y Flash no traía nada más que sus mejillas rojas y aún ardiendo por el golpe que les dí

-**Alex:** Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos... -entonces se escucha a otro pony venir hacia donde estábamos...

-**Applejack:** Chicos espero que no les importe que mi hermano Big Macintosh pero así me siento más segura...

-**Big Mac:** Hola chicos, espero que estén preparados para partir... también traje una linterna solo por si acaso...

-**Alex:** Perfecto amigo, que bueno que piensas en todo... es hora de irnos...

Entonces comenzó nuestro recorrido por el bosque Everfree, el cual cuando lo ves detenidamente no es tan malvado y aterrador como todos dicen... mientras íbamos caminando pudimos ver muchas cosas, una de ellas fue Zecora quien nos saludó cuando pasamos... pero lo que pasó después fue algo realmente perturbador

-**Big Mac:** ¿Qué es eso? - dijo viendo una hoja de papel clavada en un árbol...

-**Alex:** Mejor sigamos -comienzo a caminar, pero volteo y veo que el la iba a tomar... - NO LA TOQUES...

En ese momento Big Mac hizo retroceder su casco

**-Alex: ***suspiro* Lo siento amigo... solo sigamos - le dije para luego seguir avanzando... lo que no sabía era que Big Mac no sigue ordenes de humanos...

**DESPUÉS EN ALGÚN LUGAR DENTRO DEL BOSQUE...**

Estábamos en un lugar que parecía un pequeño terreno baldío dentro del bosque Everfree(algo bastante extraño si se trata de un bosque)... el escenario era muy típico: había arboles alrededor, había unas cuantas lápidas y unas cuantas rocas, sin mencionar una entrada parecida a la que tomamos para entrar al bosque...

-**Applejack:** Bueno, siganme a la tumba de mis padres... -comenzó a avanzar hacia una gran tumba situada casi al centro de ese lugar

-**Big Mac:** Yo me quedaré cuidando la entrada

-**Alex:** Muy bien amigo, volvemos en un minuto... -entonces fuí rápidamente con Applejack - ¿qué le pasa a Big Mac?

-**Applejack:** Veras, el no soporta esta clase de cosas... se pone muy sentimental y no le gusta que lo vean llorar

-**Flash:** Lo comprendo totalmente...

-**Comet:** Tu siempre lloras

-**F****lash:** Tal ves, pero no me gusta que me vean...

Entonces llegamos hasta una tumba con una lapida bastante grande que decía: DESCANSEN EN PAZ LOS SEÑORES APPLE...

-**Applejack:** Alex, me gustaría decirles unas cosas a mis padres... sola

-**Alex:** Oh, de acuerdo... Comet, Flash... vamos a ver como le va a Big Mac

Entonces comenzamos a avanzar hasta la entrada donde pudimos ver como unos tentáculos jalaban al pobre Big Mac sosteniéndose solo de la rama de un árbol

-**Alex:** BIG MAC... AGUANTA AMIGO YA VAMOS -entonces volé rápidamente hacia donde estaba

Pero justo cuando íbamos por el su rama se rompe mientras es arrastrado hasta lo más profundo del bosque...

-**Applejack:** Chicos que pasa... -dijo viniendo corriendo por el grito anterior

-**Alex:** Te lo cuento luego, tenemos que ir a salvar a Big Mac...

Entonces todos comenzamos a correr por el sendero en busca de Big Mac, pero entonces vimos algo que no era exactamente lo que buscabamos... vi un pedazo de una hoja clavado en el árbol: o sea que Big Mac había arrancado una hoja

-**Alex: **DEMONIOS... esto es peor de lo que temí - dije para mí mismo

-**Applejack:** Que, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos

-**Alex:** Déjame mostrarte -entonces puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y sacando mi varita comencé a mostrarle mis recuerdos, pero no cualquier recuerdo... sino el recuerdo sobre un juego muy popular en el mundo humano... el juego de Slender

Entonces Applejack pasó de ser naranja ámbar a blanco por los recuerdos que le dí(de qué trata el juego, como se gana, que pasa, que le pudo pasar a su hermano y que nos puede pasar a nosotros)

-**Comet:** Alex, no me digas que esto es obra de ese larguirucho...

-**Alex:** Me temo que sí... será mejor ponernos en marcha -pero soy detenido por Applejack...

-**Applejack:** ¿ESTAS LOCO?... después de lo que ví ahora se a que nos enfrentamos...y debo decir, que tengo miedo... -entonces algunas lagrimas caen y brotan de sus ojos

-**Alex:** Applejack... -dije tomando su casco con mis dos manos- cuando Big Mac tomó la hoja el juego comenzó y si nos vamos ahora ÉL vendrá por nosotros...

-**Applejack:** De acuerdo... -dijo secándose las lagrimas- vamos por esas páginas

ENTONCES COMENZÓ NUESTRA BATALLA CONTRA EL SER MÁS MALVADO Y RETORCIDO QUE HAYA PISADO EQUESTRIA... **SLENDERMAN...**

**DESPUÉS...**

Comenzamos a caminar por el bosque y después de un rato comenzamos a notar que el cielo se iba oscureciendo más rápido de lo normal, y también comenzamos a ver que los árboles del bosque se habían vuelto más delgados y altos, como si estuviéramos dentro del juego... ya que el bosque Everfree parecía más Rosswood park...

-**Flash: **Oigan, ¿en serio creen que podamos contra Slenderman? -preguntó teniendo temor por 1ra ves

-**Alex:** Espero que sí pero será mejor no hacer creer a Applejack que no podremos -le dije susurrando

-**Comet:** OIGAN VEO ALGO POR ALLÁ - dijo señalando un pequeño brillo a lo lejos

-**Applejack:** Tal ves sea Big Mac... VAMOS COMPAÑEROS

Entonces comenzamos a correr(y también volar) hasta donde estaba esa tenue luz, pero al llegar pudimos ver que solo era la lampara de Big Mac con un poco de sangre encima... entonces Applejack supuso lo peor que puso pasarle, entonces puso su cara sobre mi pecho y comenzó a llorar

-**Alex:** Ya ya Applejack... -decía abrasándola y acariciando su crin- todo estará bien, Big Mac es muy fuerte y seguro que pudo escapar de esa cosa, apuesto a que nos está buscando ahora mismo...

-**Comet:** Eso si esa cosa no lo ah...

-**Alex:** Comet... callate... - le dije susurrando entre dientes

-**Flash:** Oigan debemos seguir, no podemos quedarnos quietos mucho tiempo...

-**Alex:** El tiene razón Applejack debemos avanzar...

-**Applejack:** De acuerdo... continuemos entonces... -me dijo aún muy triste pero ya dejando de llorar

-**Alex:** Creo que tomaré la lampara solo por si acaso... -entonces comenzamos a avanzar

**DESPUÉS EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ROOSWOOD PARK...**

Estábamos avanzando por el bosque en busca de alguna hoja, y para matar el tiempo decidimos hablar un poco...

-**Alex:** Bueno... Applejack, ¿recuerdas cuando tocaste broma venenosa y te hiciste muy pequeña?

-**Applejack:** Sip... ese fue un momento muy importante, porque finalmente aprendí lo que se siente tener el tamaño de una manzana...

-**Alex:** Si eso fue muy... -choco con una gran roca y me caigo de espalda

-**Comet: **Oigan creo que encontré una hoja - dijo mirando a un costado de una roca

-**Alex:** Entonces... -me levanto- tómala, guardemosla y no voltees atrás...

Entonces Comet tomó la hoja y me la trajo para que yo la guardara en mi mochila, al verla pude ver que era **un dibujo de Slenderman parado en el bosque**... y en ese momento comenzaron a sonar unos tambores muy a lo lejos, tanto que apenas se escuchaban pero lo que podíamos escuchar nos dejó algo nerviosos...

-**Applejack:** Alex, ¿qué es ese sonido? - dijo temerosa

-**Alex:** La 1ra advertencia, pero antes de seguir déjenme explicarles algo... ahora que tenemos una hoja no debemos voltear atrás, si lo hacen Slenderman vendrá, así que no me importa que ruido escuchen, a quien vean pasar o que sientan detrás de ustedes NO... MIREN... ATRÁS... -les dije con pausas dramáticas...

-**Applejack:** De acuerdo Alex, mejor vamonos...

Entonces volvimos a caminar por el bosque, el cual parecía interminable hasta que un milagro se puso frente a nosotros... la 2da hoja clavada en un árbol no muy lejos de nosotros...

-**Comet:** YO VOY - dijo preparado para ir corriendo pero por suerte yo lo detuve

-**Alex:** Espera Comet, será mejor si vamos todos juntos... si nos separamos es muy posible que Slenderman vaya por ese "ALGUIEN"

-**Comet:** De acuerdo, entonces vamos todos juntos...

Entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia la hoja, y en ese transcurso parecía que los 3 querían voltear pero por suerte yo siempre les decía "NO VOLTEEN"... entonces finalmente llegamos hasta la hoja la cual decía **YOU ARE CONDEMNED(Estás condenado)**

-**Alex:** Oigan, no se ustedes pero estos mensajes me dan una mala sensación... - dije algo nervioso

Entonces los tambores comenzaron a sonar un poco más fuerte, el viento comenzó a soplar y sentíamos una presencia justo detrás de nosotros... Applejack quería voltear pero entonces puse mi mano sobre su hombro sin siquiera voltear a verla y comencé a mover mi cabeza para decirle que no volteara

-**Alex:** Creo que sería menos probable que volteáramos si nos juntáramos todos un poco más

Entonces todos comenzamos a caminar más unidos para evitar sentir ganas de voltear... y sobre todo de tener miedo, después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas para nosotros, llegamos al área más común del juego... los baños abandonados

-**Alex:** Muy bien chicos esta es nuestra oportunidad de obtener 2 hojas fácilmente...

Entonces estando en la entrada de los baños nos detuvimos... porque en ese momento pude ver una figura reflejada en las baldosas del baño: era Slenderman quien nos estaba observando... yo no dije nada para no causar miedo en mis amigos y mucho menos en Applejack quién estaba más aterrada que todos...

-**Comet:** Oye Alex ya que son 2 baños y nosotros somos 4... ¿porqué no nos separamos?

-**Alex:** No Comet, tenemos que seguir juntos... solo tenemos la linterna como fuente de luz...

-**Flash:** Y que me dices de tu varita, ¿qué no puedes crear una luz con ella?

-**Alex:** Supongo que sí, entonces ustedes dos tomen la linterna y vayan al baño de la derecha(el baño de caballeros)... Applejack y yo iremos al de la izquierda(el baño de damas) y cuando encuentren una hoja salgan del baño caminando en reversa sin mirar atrás y espérenos en la otra salida...

Entonces les pasé la linterna a Comet y Flash, yo saqué mi varita y comencé a hacer que brillara y nos separamos(yo seguía pensando que era mala idea)...

**EN EL BAÑO DE DAMAS...**

Entramos al baño de damas y rápidamente encontramos una hoja que decía **I KILL YOU ALEX TOOLS(te mataré Alex** **Tools)...** entonces nos quedamos atónitos pues Slenderman parecía saber quién era yo, eso nos asustó un poco así que caminamos en reversa para irnos de ahí lo más pronto posible... pero mientras caminábamos hacia atrás pude ver a través de la ventana una silueta parada afuera del baño... eso me sorprendió y me tropecé, por suerte antes de caer cerré los ojos y no miré atrás... entonces me levanté con mis alas y ya estando de pie recobramos la caminata...

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya habíamos llegado a la salida y estuvimos esperando un rato hasta que Comet y Flash salieran y después de un rato ellos finalmente llegaron con la 4ta hoja la cual decía **I'M WATCHING YOU(te estoy observando)...**entonces teniendo 4 hojas en nuestras manos y/o cascos volvimos a caminar sin rumbo... pero antes de emprender el camino, comenzaron a resonar los tambores aún más fuerte, lo que nos dejó muy nerviosos...

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

-**Alex:** Oigan estas paginas me ponen nervioso... -les dije estando a la mitad del bosque

-**Applejack:** ¿Porqué lo dices?

-**Alex:** Siento como si los mensajes hubieran sido escritos para mí, Slenderman normalmente no escribe estas cosas... -les dije sacando y mostrando las hojas- Slenderman escribe cosas como "déjenme solos"... o también "ayúdame"... es casi como si alguien lo estuviera controlando...

-**C****omet:** Miren eso -dijo señalando algo parecido a un estacionamiento para trailers

-**Alex:** Que suerte tenemos, siempre se encuentran hojas en esta zona

Entonces comenzamos a buscar entre algo parecido a unos tanques de gas estacionados... después de un rato encontramos una hoja en el camión numero 6(había 8 estacionados alineados)...

-**Alex:** Vamos a ver que dice esta ves...

Pude ver que la hoja decía **YOU WERE ALWAYS A PROBLEM... SINCE YOU ARRIVE(siempre fuíste un problema... desde que llegaste)...**

-**Alex:** Oigan, siento algo raro en el pecho... -dije mientras guardaba la hoja

-**Comet:** Creo que sé que es...

-**Alex:** ¿Qué cosa?

-**Comet:** Tienes miedo por 1ra ves...

-**Alex:** NO ES CIERTO...

-**Comet:** Tranquilo... todos lo tienen alguna ves, mejor sigamos...

-**Applejack:** Oigan, siento algo detrás de mi... -entonces cerró los ojos pero sin voltear...

Entonces nosotros vimos que ÉL estaba detrás de ella pero no se lo dijimos para no asustarla y después de un momento el se tele-transportó lejos de ahí... entonces comenzamos a correr lejos de ahí por que sino Slenderman volvería... pero algo que me dejó muy confundido fue que el no nos mató cuando lo vimos directamente, eso fue bastante extraño incluso para alguien como ÉL...

-**Alex:** Chicos, miren eso... -entonces me detengo pero los otros llegan y me empujan por la espalda dejándome en el suelo- *sonido de alguien escupiendo pasto y tierra* encontré algo...

-**Applejack:** ¿Eso es un silo?

-**Alex:** Creo que sí... -me levanto- no estoy seguro de que haya una hoja aquí pero por ahora no hay opción, subiré a buscar y ver si encuentro una hoja...

Entonces entré al silo y pude ver que había escaleras para poder subir, pero antes de comenzar a subir pude ver una hoja en el 1er escalón(casi hasta el suelo) que decía **YOU GREET A BIG MAC ON YOUR SIDE(te saludaré a Big Mac de tu parte)...**eso me hizo enfurecer mucho porque Slenderman no había matado a Big Mac, sino que se lo llevó a alguien más para que lo hiciera, entonces en lugar de usar la escalera usé mis alas y en solo 10 segundos pude llegar a la cima... entonces arriba pude ver otra hoja que decía **NEVER LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS(nunca abandones a tus amigos)...**

-**Alex:** AMIGOS... -dije muy preocupado

Entonces me lancé en picada desde el silo y unos momentos antes de estrellarme abro mis alas y comienzo a volar, pero cuando llego hasta el suelo pude ver que mis amigos ya no estaban...

-**Alex:** AMIGOS... -entonces comencé a volar en busca de ellos pero en un momento Slenderman aparece y de un movimiento me lastima una ala con uno de sus 4 tentáculos... cuando dejo de volar y caigo al suelo, pude ver finalmente a mis amigos...

-**Alex:** APPLEJACK... -la abraso- Estaba muy preocupado por tí

-**Applejack:** Gracias Alex, Slenderman solo nos lastimó un poco -me respondió teniendo algunos arañazos y uno que otro tenía gotas de sangre...

-**Alex:** ¿Y cómo están Flash y Comet?

-**Applejack:** Están bien, solo les lastimó las alas y de algún modo los puso a dormir pero no actúa como me mostraste en tus recuerdos...

-**Alex:** Tengo que encontrar la última hoja... -tomo la lampara que tenía Flash en su casco- sino lo hago, algo malo va a pasar...

Pero en ese momento Slenderman aparece en frente mio y de una forma misteriosa me empuja lejos de mis amigos, pero cuando deja de empujarme siento algo extraño en mi cuerpo... podía sentir como su radiación finalmente me afectaba, entonces comencé a arrodillarme por el dolor que sentía en el estomago...

-**Applejack:** ALEX TOOLS... - gritó teniendo a Slenderman al lado

Entonces Slenderman comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estaba, cada cm que el se acercaba yo sentía un dolor aún mayor, y cada ves gritaba más y más fuerte... hasta el momento de comenzar a toser sangre...

-**Alex:** Applejack... *tosiendo*... vete de aquí... *tosiendo*...

-**Applejack:** NO ALEX, NO TE DEJARÉ SOLO CON ESA COSA - gritó llorando por lo que le pedí

En ese preciso momento Comet y Flash abrieron los ojos y se comenzaron a levantar... se separaron y comenzaron a rodear a Slenderman sin que el lo supiera...

-**Pensamiento de ****Alex:** ¿Cómo es que la radiación no los enferma?

-**Flash:** AHORA COMET -entonces los dos saltaron sobre Slenderman pero entonces Slenderman los lanzó con sus tentáculos; a Flash lo mandó hasta con Applejack y a Comet a 5 metros a la derecha de donde estában los otros dos... entonces en un segundo Slenderman estaba frente a Applejack y Flash y comenzó a levantar sus 4 tentáculos, en eso pude ver que uno de esos 4 tenía la última hoja, y uno de sus tentáculos se lanzó hacia Flash...

-**Comet:** FLASH... NO... -comenzó a correr hacia donde cayó

Entonces antes de que el tentáculo tocara a Flash, Comet se lanzó para bloquear el ataque...

*****CANCIÓN DE FONDO: Canción del titanic en ingles**

-**Todos:** COMET - gritamos mientras veíamos a Comet en uno de los tentáculos, el cual después lanzó a Comet hasta donde estaba yo...

-**Alex:** Comet *tosiendo*... vas a estar bien, saldremos de esto *tosiendo*...

-**Comet:** Alex... ya no siento mis cascos... - dijo muy débil

Entonces Slenderman se preparaba para volver a atacar pero esta ves preparó 2 tentáculos... entonces los lanzó contra Applejack y Flash los cuales cerraron los ojos, pero los tentáculos se detuvieron en seco antes de tocarlos, entonces pudieron ver que yo estaba con mi varita deteniendo sus tentáculos con un truco de kinesis(el truco que usan más los unicornios)... pero entonces Slenderman mueve sus tentáculos y regresa a donde yo estaba, podía sentir que estaba a punto de morir por todo el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo, pero también porque Slenderman tenía listos sus 3 tentáculos para atacarme pero antes de que me tocaran pude ver como Comet los detuvo con sus 2 cascos delanteros...

-**Alex:** Muy bien Slederman*tosiendo*... es tu turno de sufrir... - le dije mientras le disparaba un rayo láser directo en su pecho del cual comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre negra, entonces Slederman comenzó a desaparecer al igual que Rooswood Park y las hojas, pero antes de eso yo quería saber que decía la última hoja...

**Bien hecho Alex Tools, tal ves derrotaste a mi monstruo pero aún no sabes quién soy o de donde vengo pero recuerda esto... un día de estos, TE MATAREMOS... _Firma: El jefe de la Hermandad Siniestra..._**

-**Alex:** ¿La Hermandad Siniestra? -pero entonces la hoja se desapareció

-**Applejack:** ALEX -entonces se lanzó sobre mí - ME ALEGRA QUE SIGAS VIVO -dijo seguido de un beso en la boca

Yo solo me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos porque nunca me esperé eso de Applejack, pero después de un momento cerré los ojos porque comencé a disfrutar del beso pero recordé que Comet estaba débil...

-**Alex:** Applejack... -dije cortando el beso

-**Applejack:** Lo siento... se que te gusta Twilight pero no pude evitarlo...

-**Alex:** Eso no, Comet está muy herido...

Entonces comencé a levantarme pues el dolor se había ido...

-**Alex:** Amigo, despierta tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería...

-**Comet:** No, me llegó la hora... ya no podré estar con ustedes...

-**Alex:** No, NO... ME REUSO A DEJARTE IR -dije mientras comenzaba a llorar

-**Comet:** Alex, cuida bien de Flash y por favor... nunca me olviden... -entonces cerró los ojos PARA SIEMPRE

Entonces caminé hasta donde estaba Flash para levantarlo y cargarlo en mis hombros...

-**Alex:** Vamos Applejack, perdí a un amigo... pero no perderé a dos, vamonos a Ponyville...

-**Applejack:** ¿Necesitas ayuda con Comet? - me dijo Applejack

-**Alex:** Si, le daremos una despedida digna de un héroe... porque el fue mi héroe...

Entonces comenzamos a caminar con mis amigos encima...

-**Applejack:** Entonces Alex, ¿tuviste miedo?

-**Alex:** Applejack... por favor no le digas a nadie lo que pasó este día, mucho menos a Twilight...

-**Applejack:** De acuerdo, no le contaré lo del beso... ni que tuviste miedo...

-**Alex:** Ay... cállate...

**FIN**

**Este capitulo fue... EL MÁS INCREÍBLE QUE EH ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho para hacerlo**

**P.S.: Capítulo inspirado en el capítulo: Sangre negra de la historia de Niizuma-Brony... gracias amigo, gracias a ti escribí este capítulo... AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	5. Cap5: El bueno, el malo y el amuleto

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos lectores, primero me gustaría agradecer por todos sus reviews, sobre todo el de Rikimlp porque su review sobre la muerte de Comet me dió tanta risa que me dejó invalido... nah no es cierto, pero ya en serio aquí esta el capítulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El bueno, el malo y el amuleto...**

Todo comienza en el cementerio de Ponyville, todos(o sea las mane 6, Flash, yo y el resto del pueblo) estábamos reunidos para darle la despedida al héroe que me salvó ese mismo día...

**ESCENARIO: Todo el pueblo de Ponyville reunido alrededor de una ataúd con una foto de Comet Tail y un ramo de flores(obvio todos estaban llorando)...**

**-Alex:** Comet, espero que estés feliz donde sea que estés ahora...

Entonces unos cuantos pegasos comenzaron a bajar el ataúd lentamente en una fosa mientras unos ponys terrenales con palas comenzaron a echar tierra sobre la misma... el pueblo estaba totalmente deprimido, incluso más que cuando creyeron que yo estaba muerto...

**-Flash:** Como voy a extrañarlo -dijo solloza un poco

**-Alex:** Estas... ¿estas llorando? -le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro

**-Flash:** Claro que no... -se seca las lagrimas- solo estoy... sudando por los ojos...

**-Alex:** Bueno, yo también lo extrañaré...

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi casa-nube, pero no sabía que alguien me estaba vigilando... entonces mientras yo me comenzaba a levantar, un par de Changelings me metieron en un costal

**-Alex:** Oigan, ¿qué pasa? -me comienzo a sacudir dentro del costal- sino me responden les daré una patada tan fuerte que los mandaré hasta el reino Changeling

**-Changeling 1:** CÁLLATE HUMANO... no tenemos porqué responderte...

**-Alex:** Pues entonces yo les sacaré la información...

**-Changeling 2:** Pues 1ro tendrás que sacarte a tí de este costal

**-Changeling 1:** Oye buena esa amigo -dijo dándole un choque de cascos- pero creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que el otro despierte...

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS...**

Yo me encontraba dentro del saco muy aburrido sin nada que hacer así que me puse a silbar la canción del Intro de My Little Pony... pero entonces los Changelings me sacan del costal muy bruscamente para ponerme frente a la mismísima reina de los Changelings...

**-Alex:** CHRYSALIS... - dije con algo de enojo

**-Chrysalis:** ¿Así que me conoces? - dijo no muy sorprendida

**-Alex:** Si, pero el cómo lo sé no es de tu incumbencia...

**-Chrysalis:** Oh, pero si yo ya sé como lo sabes, Discord no fue el único en ir al mundo humano...

**-Alex:** ¿QUÉ?... bueno, saben que... últimamente todos conocen el mundo humano y la verdad sobre Equestria...

**-Chrysalis:** Así es... AMARRENLO... - dijo Chrysalis seguido de algunos Changelings tacleándome para amarrarme como puerco...

**-Alex:** SUÉLTENME...

**-Chrysalis:** No te molestes en gritar humano, no tienes la autoridad ni la oportunidad como para darnos ordenes...

**-Alex:** Bueno, ¿y cuál es su plan? - les dije colgado de un palo sujetado por un par de Changelings(a eso me refería con "amarrado como puerco")

-**Chrysalis:** No nuestro... de la Hermandad Siniestra

-**Alex:** O sea, ¿qué todo el reino Changeling es parte de la hermandad? -pregunté sorprendido

-**Chrysalis:** Si, y me gustaría presentarte al mejor soldado que tenemos en el reino... CADETE, VEN AQUÍ AHORA...

-**¿?** ¿Me llamó capitana Reina Chrysalis? -dijo una voz muy conocida, la cual era de NITRO KING- Hola Alex, cuanto tiempo sin verte...

-**Alex:** ¿Trabajas para Chrysalis?... eso es bajo incluso para ti

-**Nitro King:** Eso no es algo que yo decidí... - dijo cambiando de forma a la de un Changeling - sino que nací así

Entonces yo solo me quedé con la boca abierta porque no podía creer que todo este tiempo Nitro King era un Changeling

-**Alex:** Entonces eso significaba la premonición que tuve hace mucho tiempo... me advertía de esto...

-**Chrysalis:** Eso no importa, es momento de terminar contigo...

-**Nitro King:** SI, no espere ¿qué, matarlo?... -dijo muy dudoso- pero esta atado

-**Chrysalis:** ESO NO ME IMPORTA... ¿acaso tienes alguna objeción contra tu jefa?

-**Nitro King:** Bueno... creo que ese tiempo con esa tal Twilight me hizo... como decirlo...

-**Alex:** Te hizo bueno

-**Nitro King:** No, yo quería decir algo como "daño"...

Entonces me liberé de un movimiento rápido para luego ir hasta Nitro King...

-**Alex:** Twilight te contagió su dulzura... -pero entonces unos Changelings me inmovilizaron...

-**Chrysalis:** Hmmm, parece que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba... así que tendré que pasar al evento principal... -dijo preparando un hechizo terrible- pero antes de eso, déjame complacer tu último deseo... te contaré nuestro plan

-**Alex:** Esto se va a poner interesante... -entonces soy callado por un Changeling

-**Chrysalis:** Veras... durante años los Changelings hemos sido una raza de ponys conocidos como "deformes"... y aunque eso era cierto hasta cierto punto nosotros teníamos una habilidad que era bastante útil, el poder de alimentarnos y fortalecernos del amor de otros... durante varias decadas hemos viajado por todo el universo buscando amor para alimentarnos pero todos los planetas visitados no tenían alimento suficiente para todo el pueblo y con el tiempo los Changelings se han ido muriendo uno tras otro, ahora solo quedamos nosotros... llegó un momento en que incluso pensamos en rendirnos pero gracias a un milagro pudimos encontrar un mundo lleno de amor y felicidad, Equestria, pero al intentar alimentarnos los ponys siempre huyen, y con el tiempo descubrimos que teníamos el poder de cambiar e imitar a otros ponys para poder confundirlos y alimentarnos de ellos(de ahí el nombre Changeling)... pero ah habido ponys que se han enterado de nuestra existencia y nuestras habilidades... pero sobre todo de nuetro objetivo...

-**Alex:** Y supongo que me lo dirás ahora ¿no? -dije para volver a ser callado

-**Chrysalis:** Así es, no queremos el amor para sobrevivir, lo queremos para dominarlos... primero atacaremos el pueblo más cercano a nosotros, Ponyville, y cuando hayamos hecho eso iremos a Cloudsdale, Manehattan, Fillydelphia... y finalmente iremos a Canterlot para destruir a Celestia...

-**Alex:** ¿Y como harán eso? estoy seguro de que hasta un pony ciego vería venir a 500 mil Changelings

-**Chrysalis:** Es por eso que antes usaremos a nuestra bestia más poderosa y temida, algunos de nosotros la llaman "aterradora" pero tu puedes llamarla Fluffy Puff - dijo sacando a Fluffy, la cuál solo sacó la lengua

**-Alex:** AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -comencé a reír como loco seguido de algunos Changelings...

-**Chrysalis:** ¿Terminaste?

-**Alex:** No aún... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ahora sí terminé

-**Chrysalis:** Y dime, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-**Alex:** Bueno primero que nada, Fluffy Puff ¿enserio a eso le tienen miedo?... y segundo Fluffy no puede destruir ni a una mariposa como esperan que ataque un pueblo...

-**Chrysalis:** No lo hará, solo la necesitamos como distracción... veras, el pelaje de esta bestia tiene una profundidad infinita, lo que nos permitirá esconder a todo el reino en ese pelaje, y cuando los ponys estén distraídos... NOSOTROS ATACAREMOS... -dijo seguido de una risa malvada muy corta- NITRO KING... llevatelo al calabozo y acaba con el... pero antes, una garantía para asegurarnos de que no escape... - entonces comenzó con un hechizo que me transformó EN UN ALICORNIO(pueden ver a Alex Tools el alicornio en **La Galería**) y me deja inconsciente...

-**Nitro King:** Muy bien -entonces se transforma en pony - creo que llegó la hora... -entonces me levanta del del suelo y me lleva al calabozo

**EN EL CALABOZO...**

Yo estuve inconsciente por unos cuantos minutos pero al despertar pude ver a Nitro King quién me decía "¿estás bien?" pero decidí lanzarme sobre el para dejarlo en el piso...

-**Alex:** Muy bien, quiero que me respondas algunas cosas y mas vale que lo hagas porque sino nunca más volverás a correr... si tu me entiendes... 1ra pregunta: ¿porqué soy un alicornio?

-**King:** Chrysalis tenía pensado convertirte en un pony terrenal... pero parece que al tener alas con tu forma humana y también al tener una varita llena de magia, te convertiste en eso...

-**Alex:** De acuerdo, 2da pregunta... ¿porqué mis alas son así?, no se parecen a ninguna que yo haya visto, y mira que eh visitado CloudsDale

-**King:** No lo sé, tal ves tengas una habilidad especial...

-**Alex:** Bueno, 3ra pregunta... ¿porqué me estás respondiendo todo esto en lugar de llamar a los Changelings?

-**King:** Porque somos amigos...

-**Alex:** Ooookkeeyy... esa era la única respuesta que no me esperaba...

Y justo en ese momento Chrysalis entra junto con algunos Changelins...

-**Chrysalis:** Oye soldado, ¿porqué aún no escucho los gritos de dolor del prisionero?... -pero entonces mira que lo tengo inmovilizado- ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ SOLDADO?

-**King:** Nada... -dijo sacando mi amuleto de mi ala izquierda y poniéndomelo en el cuello, y seguido de eso vuelvo a ser humano

-**Alex:** Oye, ¿qué pasó? -le dije viendo mis manos

-**King:** Otro defecto del hechizo... te lo cuento luego pero ahora súbete a mi lomo y sujetate...

Entonces hice lo que me dijo y en un segundo ya estábamos afuera del calabozo

-**Alex:** Oye, eso no me lo esperaba de tí... - le dije estando afuera y bajándome de el

-**King:** Oye, lo que dijiste sobre Twilight... es verdad, desde que intentaron matarte hace un rato me dí cuenta de eso, y quiero que tengas esto... -entonces me da una espada bastante genial(pueden ver la espada en **La Galería**)

-**Alex:** Wow, se ve increíble - dije mientras la movía como Link

-**King:** Se llama Nitro Sword(o Espada Turbo)... esa era una nueva arma para intentar matarte pero ya no la necesito...

-**Chrysalis:** ATAQUEN - se escuchó la voz de Chrysalis a lo lejos...

Entonces varios rayos comenzaron a ser lanzados hacia Nitro King y a mi... yo los bloqueaba con mi espada y Nitro King solo se movía para esquivarlos, pero mientras movía la espada podía sentir que me movía más y más rápido(creo que por eso se llama "Nitro Sword")...

-**Alex:** Oye King, no creo poder controlar esta cosa mucho tiempo... -le decía mientras movía la espada- dime como la paro...

**-King:** Solo deja de mover tu mano...

Entonces ya dejé de mover mi mano y la espada se quedó quieta también...

-**Alex:** Gracias... -entonces un rayo me pasó por el pelo dejándome una raya de pelo quemado el cual fue disparado por Chrysalis...

-**Chrysalis:** COMO TE ATREVES A DARLE LA NITRO SWORD AL ENEMIGO, YO MISMA LA HICE PARA QUE LO MATARAS...

-**King:** Lo siento... pero a partir de ahora lo ayudaré a el, no me importa si soy Changeling o no... Alex, subete a mi lomo que atacaremos el reino...

Entonces me subí a la espalda de King y el comenzó a correr directo al ejercito Changeling...

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: Kindness - Original MLP music by AcoustiMandoBrony**

Ahí estaba... en la espalda de King mientras el corría hacia los Changelings, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a ellos yo empuñé mi espada y comencé a atacar a todos los Changelings que pasaban por un lado... después de un segundo estábamos rodeados por cientos de miles de Changelings...

-**King:** Y ahora que amigo...

-**Alex:** Solo haré esto... -dije sacando mi varita, saltando muy alto y al caer hago una especie de explosión- Muy bien, ahí van 100/500,000 Changelings, ahora sigamos con el resto

Entonces me vuelvo a subir en el lomo de King y volvemos a correr, solo que esta ves algunos Changelings comienzan a disparar lasers; entonces King comenzó a golpear a los Changelings con sus cascos mientras que seguía corriendo...

-**Alex:****: **Alto, creo que tengo una mejor idea... -entonces King se detuvo y yo con mi varita, hice aparecer el Cañón Giga Rainplosión... entonces yo y King nos metimos al mismo tiempo y fuimos disparados con el doble de poder cada uno, yo me fuí hacia arriba para atacar desde el cielo pero algunos Changelings volaron para atacarme... yo comencé a usar rainplosiones para hacerlos caer, pero cada que caía 1 subían 2 y así hasta que finalmente me sujetaron y lograron derribarme...

**MINETRAS TANTO EN EL SUELO...**

Nitro King estaba corriendo y golpeando a todos los Changelings que podía pero un rayo lo golpeó finalmente haciendo que se detuviera, entonces los Changelings lo atraparon y lo llevaron hasta donde estaba yo y Chrysalis...

-**Chrysalis:** Vaya, parece que el invencible Alex Tools no es tan invencible como creía... -toma mi espada para matarme con ella- AHORA MUERE...

Pero entonces una explosión se oye desde el cañón y rápidamente ese ALGO ataca a Chrysalis, la cual tira mi espada por el choque... entonces esa cosa comenzó a hacer muchas explosiones de arco iris haciendo que todos los Changelings cayeran como las moscas que eran... ademas de que creó una cortina de humo...

-**Alex: **¿Qué fue esa cosa? -tomo mi espada

-**¿****?** ...no que, quien...

-**Alex:** Espera, yo conozco esa voz... ¿Comet?

-**Comet:** Si amigo... -entonces el humo se desvaneció

-**Alex:** Pero como es eso posible, yo vi cuando te enterraron...

-**Comet:** Eso es porque tu papá hizo lo mismo que hizo con tu casa, solo que lo hizo conmigo... ademas de que ahora puedo dominar el cañón perfectamente

-**Alex:** Que bueno, porque tengo un plan...

-**Chrysalis:** ESCUADRÓN ALFA... APUNTEN... - gritó desde muy lejos

-**King:** Oh no, el escuadrón alfa es un grupo de Changelings con el doble de poder que los otros...

-**Alex:** Mejor los vencemos pronto...

-**Comet:** Oye, desde cuando tu y tu enemigo...

-**Alex:** Te lo cuento luego pero ahora hay que llegar hasta el cañón...

Entonces ya en el cañón, los 3 entramos al mismo tiempo y nos disparamos con el triple de poder, pero el cañón se sobrecargó y después de disparar el cañón explotó...

-**Alex:** Chicos, esta es la última ves que podemos usar esta velocidad, no dejen que los detengan... -les dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el escuadrón alfa, pero solo en 2 segundos nos dan con un rayo que solo deja que movamos la boca y los ojos- honestamente presentía que esto podía pasar...

-**Chrysalis:** Ahora que los tenemos inmovilizados, puedo deshacerme de ustedes... TRÁIGANLO AHORA

Entonces los Changelings trajeron algo cubierto con una manta, al momento de quitar la manta pudimos ver que era otro cañón pero mucho más grande y, seguramente, más poderoso...

-**Chrysalis:** ¿Te gusta?, se llama Cañón Torpedo... el Cañón Bala solo era una versión de prueba, pero este es el bueno... ATEN Y CARGUEN A ALEX PRIMERO...

-**Alex:** Nunca te saldrás con la tuya -dije mientras era cargado- mientras tenga aire en el cuerpo nunca te dejaré ganar...

-**Chrysalis:** Precisamente por eso te lanzaremos al espacio, ya que haya no hay aire... PÓNGANLO AL MÁXIMO DE PODER...

-**Changeling:** Máximo de poder, entendido... -entonces giró una perilla y el cañón comenzó a energizarse...

-**Chrysalis:** ¿Algunas últimas palabras humano?...

- Ustedes nunca ganar... *BANG* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN...

-**Chrysalis:** ATEN Y CARGUEN A LOS OTROS DOS... pero esta ves pongan el cañón al mínimo de poder, quiero que ellos se estrellen contra Equestria...

-**Changeling:** Muy bien King es hora de volar... -dijo atando y metiendo a King y Comet en el cañón...

-**Chrysalis:** DISPAREN... entonces dispararon a Comet y King los cuales después de un rato comenzaron a caer desde gran altura hacia el suelo de Equestria- muy bien, ahora todos salten al pelaje de Fluffy...

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: Theme of Sonic Colours - Reach for the Stars**

Mientras Comet y King iban cayendo decidieron hablar...

-**Comet:** Oye King, ¿porqué nos ayudaste?

-**King:** Porque no soy tan malo como aparento...

Entonces antes de caer fueron atrapados por algo que pasó volando a la velocidad de una estrella fugaz...

-**Alex:** Hola chicos, ¿disfrutan del paseo? -dije con ellos encima(estaba convertido en pony)

-**King:** ALEX, ¿cómo te liberaste?

-**Alex:** Esos tontos Changelings no saben como atar nudos...

-**Comet:** Oye, vamos más rápido que con una rainplosión sónica

-**Alex:** Eso es porque esta es una "Rainplosión Cósmica"... -(la rainplosión cósmica hace que tenga estrellas detrás de mi en lugar de un arco iris) - Comet, con esta velocidad seguro podrás hacer una rainplosión sónica hasta Ponyville, quiero que te lleves a King y que no regresen...

-**King:** Pero no podrás contra todos tu solo...

-**Alex:** Si puedo, solo debo recuperar la espada... -entonces King se subió a la espalda de Comet; Comet se subió a mi espalda y yo comencé a caer en picada... entonces Comet se soltó e hizo una rainplosión sonica hacia Ponyville mientras que yo fuí al reino Changeling...

**EN EL REINO CHANGELING...**

Al fín había llegado al reino, pero cuando llegué solo vi mi espada recargada en una pared y a Fluffy quién se había dormido con todos los Changelings dentro... así que tomé mi espada y corté su pelaje lo que hizo que todos los Changelings salieran disparados al cielo, y después de un momento cayeron al suelo...

-**Alex: **Muy bien, es hora de irme... pero primero me llevaré el cañón -entonces saqué mi varita y de un POOF mandé el cañón a otra parte hasta que lo necesite- ahora sí puedo irme...

-**Chrysalis:** No lo creo humano... - dijo sujetando a Flash por el cuello

-**Alex:** FLASH... suéltalo Chrysalis, o sino...

-**Chrysalis:** O sino, que... tu no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros, solo eres un humano, ni siquiera perteneces aquí...

-**Alex:** YA BASTA... -grité mientras me convertía en una bestia horrible y malvada con deseos de destruir todo(pueden verlo en **La Galería**)- sino lo liberas me encargaré de ti, y cuando lo haga desearás nunca haberme conocido...

-**Chrysalis:** De acuerdo, puedes llevártelo... - dijo sonriendo

-**Alex malvado:** Vamonos Flash - dije teletransportándonos a Ponyville...

-**Chrysalis:** Nuestra misión resultó, el hechizo que Discord dejó en el ah desatado su lado más malvado... Axel Doom...

**EN PONYVILLE...**

Habíamos llegado a casa finalmente, al llegar había sido devuelto a mi forma no malvada...

-**Alex:** Ay mi cabeza, ¿qué pasó?... -dije tallandome la cabeza- lo último que recuerdo es que me enojé mucho...

-**Flash:** Alex, nunca pensé verte de esa forma...

-**Alex:** ¿A qué te refieres?, solo tengo una jaqueca

-**Flash:** No, me refiero a que muy dentro de tí hay un Alex malvado... -pero entonces es interrumpido por un arco iris

-**Comet:** Alex, ¿cómo llegaste antes qué nosotros?

-**Flash:** Co... co... co... ¿Comet? -dijo muy difícilmente para luego desmayarse

-**Alex:** Pobrecito... -dije viéndolo- será muy difícil explicarle todo esto...

**DESPUÉS EN CASA DE ALEX...**

-**Flash:** Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo... Nitro King se hizo bueno por salir con Twilight, Comet resucitó gracias a tu padre, los Changelings son parte de la hermandad y tú eres mitad pony...

-**Alex:** Exacto... y no olvides que ahora tengo una espada nueva y un cañón aún más potente...

-**Comet:** Oye, apenas pudímos controlar el cañón giga rainplosión triplicado... ¿cómo dominaremos el Cañón Supremo?

-**Alex:** No lo sé, pero si se una cosa... el vencer a todo un reino solo nosotros 3, merece una...

**EN LA PLAZA...**

-**Todos:** CELEBRACIÓN - dijimos al unisono(Comet, Flash, King y yo)

Ahí estábamos los 4 sobre el escenario habitual... solo que esta ves teníamos un nuevo miembro en la banda...

-**Alex:** Oye King, ¿qué te parece si nos ayudas con esta canción?... podrías acompañar a Flash con otra guitarra...

-**King:** ¿En serio?, es un honor...

Entonces tomamos nuestros puestos y comenzamos el concierto como siempre lo hacíamos...(en esta parte soy humano)

-**Alex:** HOLA PONYVILLE... ESTA BELLA TARDE TENEMOS MUCHOS MOTIVOS PARA CELEBRAR, PORQUE HOY TENEMOS A UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA BANDA QUIEN NOS AYUDARÁ CON ESTA CANCIÓN TAN ESPECIAL... MI EX-ENEMIGO: NITRO KING... AQUI VAMOS KING TOMA TU GUITARRA Y SIGUENOS... ESTA CANCIÓN SE LA DEDICO A EL...

Entonces la canción comenzó a sonar

* * *

_*****NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: Amuleto - Rock Bones*****_

_Me levanto a la mañana_  
_Me tengo que hacer la cama_  
_Este mundo está todo al revés_

_Mi alcón vuela sin ganas_  
_Mis amigos tienen canas_  
_Tengo un yeso y me pica ese pie_

_Me cerró la puerta el viento_  
_Y la llave quedo adentro_  
_En mi casa nadie vuelve hasta las diez_

_Yo no soy supersticioso_  
_Pero esto no es gracioso_  
_Algo tengo y tengo que hacer_

_Amuleto de la suerte_  
_Dame suerte_  
_Que hoy necesito su amor_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque vos cambiás mi suerte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque se que voy a verte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

Al parecer King se iba adaptando a nuestro ritmo más rápido de lo que el corre, todo el pueblo se emocionaba mucho pero yo sentía algo extraño... pero aún así la canción continuaba...

_Me levanto a la mañana_  
_Desayuno en la cama_  
_Chocolate y huevos fritos también_

_Mi alcón mueve su cola_  
_Mis amigos hacen yoga_  
_Me parece o todo sale muy bien_

_Un toque de condimento_  
_A esta vida en movimiento_  
_Es un día para hacerlo rockear_

_Hoy lo gris es de colores_  
_Desde el cielo hasta las flores_  
_Mi sonrisa nadie la va borrar_

_Amuleto de la suerte_  
_Dame suerte_  
_Que hoy necesito su amor_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque vos cambias mi suerte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque se que voy a verte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque vos cambias mi suerte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_Y mañana todo, todo va ser diferente_  
_Porque se que voy a verte_  
_No hay amuleto de suerte como vos_

_No hay como vos_

Entonces la canción terminó con todo el pueblo de Ponyville muy emocionado, por la simple idea de creer que hasta enemigos pueden ser mejores amigos...

-**Flash:** Bueno, eso es todo, ¿no creen amigos?

-**Alex:** No en realidad... me gustaría hacer una dedicatoria... a ustedes saben quién... King me temo que en esta canción solo seremos nosotros tres...

Entonces King bajó del escenario y nosotros nos preparamos para tocar una canción secreta que nadie sabía que teníamos para tocar...

-**Alex:** MUY BIEN QUERIDOS AMIGOS DE PONYVILLE, ME GUSTARÍA CANTAR UNA CANCIÓN MUY ESPECIAL PARA UNA PONY MUY ESPECIAL QUE SEGURO ESTÁ PRESENTE ENTRE EL PÚBLICO...

* * *

*****NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: Mi Chica Ideal - Rock Bones**

_No te entiendo más _  
_No me entiendo más _  
_¿Por qué tengo que disimular _  
_Esas ganas de invitarte a bailar _  
_Y decirte lo que siento ya? _  
_¿Por qué? _

_Sos mi chica ideal _  
_Mi destino es estar a tu lado _  
_Mi principio y final _  
_La que yo siempre he soñado _  
_Mi chica ideal _

_Ideal _  
_Ideal _  
_Ideal _

_No quiero esperar _  
_Un minuto más _  
_Hoy no tengo tiempo de pensar _  
_Lo único que quiero es _  
_Estar con vos _  
_Y un rato juntos _  
_Disfrutar _  
_¿Por qué? _

_Sos mi chica ideal _  
_Mi destino es estar a tu lado _  
_Mi principio y final _  
_La que yo siempre he soñado _  
_Mi chica ideal _

_Nada me importa más _  
_Que verte sonreír _  
_Por siempre jamás _

_Sos mi chica ideal _  
_Mi destino es estar a tu lado _  
_Mi principio y final _  
_La que yo siempre he soñado _  
_Mi chica ideal _

_Sos mi chica ideal _  
_Mi destino es estar a tu lado _  
_Mi principio y final _  
_La que yo siempre he soñado _  
_Mi chica ideal _

_Ideal _  
_Ideal _  
_Ideal_

Entonces la canción terminó con un gran final como cualquier concierto pasado... solo que esta ves con una unicornio bastante conmovida...

-**Alex:** ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CONCIERTO, PORQUE LO REPETIREMOS ALGÚN OTRO DÍA CUANDO TENGA ESTAS GANAS DE TOCAR...

**FIN**

**WOW, eso fue bastante impactante, lo que dijo Chrysalis sobre todo, pero también lo que pasó con Twilight... me pregunto si un día de estos ella volverá corriendo por su querido humano, y también, ¿que piensa hacer ese Axel Doom?... eso lo veremos en otro capítulo... AL3000: cambio y fuera...**


	6. Cap6: Intentando resolver 2 problemas

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola queridos seguidores, me temo que por quejas de algunos usuarios, el nombre del Fic cambiará a apartir de este capítulo a "TEMPORADA 2: Todos quieren matarme"**

**P.S.: Si el nombre Alex está subrayado es porque es humano, y sino pues es pony...**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Intentando resolver dos problemas...**

Todo comienza en la enfermería de Ponyville con todos nuestros amigos reunidos: Comet, Flash y Nitro King, pero se preguntan que pasó conmigo ¿verdad?, pues yo soy el motivo por el cual estamos en la enfermería... solo tomen asiento y escuchen...

**-King:** Me pregunto que le pasó

**-Flash:** Yo me pregunto si el recuerda algo de lo sucedido...

Entonces yo comencé a abrir los ojos...

**-Comet:** Shhh, está despertando...

**-Alex:** Ay mi cabeza... ¿qué me pasó?, no recuerdo nada después de que bajé del escenario...

**-King:** Nosotros también nos preguntamos eso, solo vimos que estabas desmayado en la entrada de la biblioteca...

**-Alex: **Entonces tengo que averiguar como sea que me pasó... OUCH

**-Flash: **Me temo que no puedes irte aún, te trajimos porque te encontramos muy débil...

**-Alex: **Pues ustedes no pueden detenerme... -me pongo el amuleto y me levanto de la cama- nadie más que yo puede hacer que me detenga... -me da un dolor de pecho tremendo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH -me tiro en la cama retorciéndome

**-King:** ¿Qué le pasa?

**-Comet:** No lo sé...

Entonces me levanto con una mirada muy malvada...

**-Flash:** Chicos aléjense de el... por el momento ya no es Alex Tools

**-Axel Doom:** Escuchen pegasos insignificantes... yo soy Axel Doom, el lado malvado de Alex Tools, y mientras esté dentro de el... todos ustedes estarán en peligro... MUAJAJAJAJAJA -me tiendo en la cama otra ves

**-Alex Tools:** Eso fue horrible... sentí que perdía el control de mí mismo

Pero mis amigos se me quedaban viendo algo asustados

**-Alex: **...¿Qué?

**AFUERA DE LA ENFERMERÍA...**

**-Alex:** Entonces dicen que mi lado malvado los amenazó de muerte mientras esté dentro de mi, pues tengo que buscar una forma de deshacerme de esa cosa de una vez... -volteo y noto que mis amigas estaban reunidas- Hmmm, me pregunto que estarán haciendo...

**EN LA PLAZA...**

Llegamos a la plaza donde pudimos notar que mis amigas estaban observando una especie de show

**-Alex:** Creo que sé lo que está pasando... vamos -me acercé volando- oigan que está pasando chicas...

**-Twilight:** Rainbow hace audiciones para saber quien merece ser su mascota...

**-Alex:** Saben, creo que puedo adelantar un poco las cosas... -me acerqué a Rinbow Dash- oye Dash, si lo deseas puedo decirte quien puede ser tu mascota perfecta...

**-Rainbow Dash: **¿En serio?

**-Comet:** Alex, ¿no recuerdas la última ves que hiciste esto?

**-Alex:** Tranquilo, ¿qué puede pasar solo por mencionar esto?... Rainbow, tu mascota ideal es... -levanto a la tortuga- LA TORTUGA

**-Fluttershy: **De tierra...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Sabes... creo que prefiero una 2da opinión... -se vá para seguir con las pruebas

**-Alex:** Bueno, al menos lo intenté... -les dije a mis amigos

**-King:** Oye, Comet y Flash me acaban de contar todo ese asunto... y debo decir que no deberías interferir con la historia, que tal si un reino completo cae por eso...

**-Alex:** Solo le dije que su mascota es la tortuga... no creo que eso pueda destruir un reino... -entonces grito por un dolor en el pecho

**-Flash:** Que tienes amigo...

**-Axel:** ...Yo nada, es bastante fácil poseerlo en su forma humana... -Flash me quita el amuleto del cuello y me caigo al suelo

**-Alex:** -Me levanto del suelo- ...Y ahora que pasó, porque soy un pony otra ves...

**-Comet:** Será mejor que seas cuidadoso al ponerte esa cosa, Axel puede poseerte más fácil que siendo alicornio...

**-Alex:** Pues gracias... -guardo mi amuleto en alguna parte de mi ala- supongo que debo acostumbrarme a caminar en cuatro patas...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ...Muy bien, ustedes son los cuatro finalistas... espero que lo den todo, porque solo uno puede ser mi mascota...

**-Alex:** ¿Ya terminaron las audiciones tan pronto?... será mejor asegurarme de que Tanque se convierta en la mascota de Rainbow...

**-King:** ¿Quién es Tanque?...

**-Alex:** Te lo cuento luego, pero ahora debemos llevar a la tortuga de tierra al cañón letal

**AL COMIENZO DEL CAÑÓN...**

Estábamos yo y los chicos esperando a que la carrera comenzara para poner a la tortuga en la competencia... el único problema sería que la toruga ganara y para eso tendríamos que hacer que los otros perdieran...

-Alex: Muy bien chicos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer... *susurros* ¿entendieron?

-Todos: Sip

-Alex: Muy bien, pues vamos a hacerlo -dejo a la tortuga en la linea de salida y nos vamos

**DURANTE LA CARRERA...**

Estabamos volando sobre las mascotas competidoras, y ya que Rainbow iba muy adelante no pudo que les empezamos a lanzar con globos de agua, rocas, confeti y pastelillos(idea de Comet Tail)... con eso hicimos que se atrasaran mucho pero no lo suficiente como para que la tortuga(de tierra) los arrebazara, asi que decidí hacer lo que Fluffy haría en estas circunstancias... lamer todo lo que vé... Y despúes de un rato la tortuga pudo pasarlos, pero cuando dejé de lamerlos la pasaron muy rapido, así que decidimos ir a la linea de meta y decir que la tortuga había ganado(idea de Comet Tail)...

**EN LA LINEA DE META...**

Llegamos a la linea de meta muy cansados porque tuvimos que volar más rapido que Rainbow Dash para que no nos viera llegar, y decidimos esperar... pero eso no aplicaba con Axel Doom... Me desmayé un rato y cuando despierté ví que estaba encima de una avalancha que le caía a Rainbow, así que rapidamente bajé al cañón letal para quitarla de ahí pero una roca le cayó encima y después le cayeron muchas más...

**-Alex:** RAINBOW DASH -comencé a quitar las piedras de encima y al hacerlo pude ver algo increíble...

**EN LA LINEA DE META...**

**-Comet:** Oigan, ¿donde está Alex?

**-Flash:** Creí que había ido al baño...

**-King:** Oigan debería ver esto... -dijo con unos binoculares en los ojos- hubo una avalancha en el cañón, si suman eso con la ausencia de Alex y lo multiplican por Axel Doom que obtienen...

**-Comet:** treinta

**-King:** No... es igual a "Axel Doom causando problemas"...

Pero entonces comenzaron a llegar 3 siluetas desde lejos, una era yo(Alex Tools); otra era la tortuga y la otra era Rainbow sobre el caparazón de Tanque... con eso seguro la historia estaba restaurada, pero yo me preguntaba porqué de repente estaba encima de la avalancha si el hechizo de teletransporte aún lo estoy practicando...

**-Comet:** Rainbow Dash, me gustaría decirte que la tortuga llegó primero... -entonces King le dá un sape

**-King:** No seas... que no ves que viene acompañada por la tortuga...

**-Alex:** Tranquilos chicos, estamos bien, la tortuga hizo palanca con algunas rocas evitando que Rainbow fuera aplastada por completo... y al final decidió creer que su mascota ideal era la tortuga... creo que nuestro trabajo terminó por hoy, vamonos chicos...

**EN CASA...**

**-Alex:** Oigan ¿están bien?... solo me han observado fijo desde que llegamos

**-Flash:** Lo sentimos pero creemos que esa avalancha no fue un accidente... ocurrió cuando tu no estabas

**-Alex:** De hecho, por algún motivo desperté encima de esa avalancha, talves Axel tuvo algo que ver, si solo pudiera librarme de el... -entonces Axel vuelve a salir

**-Axel:** Hola amigos pegasos...

**-King:** ¿Qué quieres aquí Axel?

**-Axel:** Solo quiero darles un mensaje... veo que Alex quiere que me vaya, y con gusto lo haré, pero para eso deben encontrar un hechizo que separa la maldad de cualquiera, incluso del villano más ruin...

**-Comet:** Y donde podemos encontrarlo...

**-Axel:** Oh pues pueden ir por el a AY CLARO QUE NO SE DONDE ESTÁ... ese hechizo se perdió en el tiempo desde antes de que la princesa Celestia comenzara a levantar el sol... -entonces regreso...

**-Alex:** ¿Oigan y ahora que pasó?

**-Flash:** Tenemos buenas y malas noticias... las buenas es que Axel sabe como separarte de el, solo necesitamos hacer un hechizo...

**-Alex:** Genial, ¿y las malas?...

**-Flash:** Es que no sabemos donde está...

**-Alex:** Vamos, seguramente está en la biblioteca... -Axel regresa

**-Axel:** Por cierto... diganle a Alex que el hechizo no está en la biblioteca, lo busqué mientras dormíamos... -entonces yo regreso

**-Comet:** Lo siento, pero dijo que no está ahi, también dijo algo de que se perdió hace más de mil años

**-Alex:** Bueno, si se trata de tiempo creo que sé a quién preguntarle... pero por ahora me alegra que haya habido esa avalancha, el tonto nos ayudó a restaurar la historia... JAJAJAJA

**FIN... o tal ves no**

**EN LA CABEZA DE ALEX:**

**-Axel:** Que tonto, no sabe que ese hechizo me beneficiará a mi... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**AHORA SÍ, FIN...**

**Me pregunto a que se refería Axel con eso, seguro lo veremos más adelante pero ahora quiero responder algunas de sus preguntas...**

**1).- Riki, quiero agradecerte por todos sus reviews tan creativos y también responder tu pregunta: Brian Tools si puede revivir a los muertos pero Celestia no está de acuerdo con eso, y es por eso que lo hizo a sus espaldas... y seguro si lo descubren, lo corren de Equestria, así que con eso te aclaro una duda...**

**2).- Ya se que te sientes como el único que lee mi historia pero me gustaría decirte que hay mucha gente que la lee, solo no ponen reviews, es por eso que te aprecio mucho**

**3).- Amigo Rikimlp, puedes poner estas canciones en tus Fics, estoy seguro de que millones de personas que no conozco ya han puesto alguna de estas canciones... puedes ponerlas libremente porque tu fuiste el que me las recomendó, yo ni las conocía antes de eso...**

**P.S.: Me tomaré vacaciones de este Fic, se que les gusta mucho pero quiero escribir otras historias que, la verdad, se relacionarán con partes de la aventura de Alex Tools, asi que los extrañaré(no digo que me olvidaré de este Fic para siempre)... AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	7. Cap7: En busca del hechizo separador

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola queridos seguidores de todas partes del mundo, perdón si los hago esperar con los capítulos del Fic, se que algunos si son pacientes pero otros no, así que para calmarlos un poco aquí les traigo finalmente el capítulo 7...**

**Capitulo 7: En busca del hechizo separador...**

Todo comienza en mi casa-nube, yo estaba durmiendo(ya era medio día) porque quería tener una charla con el "Padre Tiempo" sobre un tema muy importante...

**-****Alex:** ¿Papá?, ¿estás aquí?... espero no haberme equivocado de lugar...

**-Brian:** No lo hiciste -dice estando detrás de mí

Entonces me volteo y le pregunto el porqué vine...

**-Alex:** Padre, necesito ayuda con una duda que mi lado malvado me dejó...

**-Brian:** Lo sé, tu nunca vienes de visita...

**-Alex:** Axel Doom dijo algo sobre un hechizo que puede separar toda la maldad de un sujeto, pero para eso debo encontrar un pergamino que se perdió en el tiempo desde hace 100 años...

**-Brian:** Bueno, tal ves pueda ayudarte, déjame dibujarte un mapa para qué lo encuentres -entonces saca papel y un lápiz y comienza a dibujar- ten hijo, cuando despiertes, el mapa estará en tus cascos así que espero que te sea de utilidad...

**-Alex:** Gracias, finalmente me desharé de ese Axel Doom... -tomo el mapa con mi magia- aunque me pregunto porqué me ayuda a librarme de el... -y dicho eso me caigo del espacio como siempre...

**-Brian:** ¡Suerte hijo! -grita mientras caigo

**EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

Me despierto del sueño y veo que tengo el mapa en mis cascos, lo abro y veo que está escondido en un templo cuyo nombre es: El Templo del Alicornio doble cara...

**-Alex:** Vaya, que nombre tan extraño pero eso no importa... COMET, FLASH, KING...

Entonces los 3 vinieron volando a mi cuarto y se alinearon frente a mí, yo me levanté volando y comienzo a tender la cama con magia y ya terminado comienzo a caminar frente a ellos como sargento mientras les hablo...

**-Alex:** Escuchen... finalmente terminé mi charla con el padre tiempo, y siendo el tan justo con nosotros cuatro nos ah dado un mapa con la ubicación del templo donde se encuentra el hechizo con el que me liberaré de Axel Doom para siempre...

En ese momento soy interrumpido por un pegaso que entra volando con mucha emoción la cual sube al 2do piso y me saca de ahí, me lleva a la sala y me comienza a decir:

**-Rainbow Dash:** Alex, espero que estés listo para este día...

**-Alex:** Listo... ¿para qué?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Como pudiste olvidar nuestra cita, me lo prometiste... lo hiciste después de tu último concierto...

**-Alex:** Oh, claro, como pude olvidarlo... en seguida vuelvo -me voy corriendo al 2do piso con mis amigos

**-Flash:** ¿En serio lo olvidaste?

**-Alex:** ¿Me estaban espiando?

**-King:** Sip

**-Alex:** Bueno, necesito que ustedes vayan al templo por el pergamino, si no voy con Rainbow a esa cita... créanme que ella me convertirá en pegaso...

**-Comet:** Pero ella no tiene magia

**-Alex:** No creo que sea un problema para ella... así que vayan, y si necesitan ayuda solo usen esto... -saco una caja con comunicadores

**-Flash:** ¿Comunicadores?, bueno, si no hay de otra yo lo llevaré... -lo toma y lo guarda en su ala

**-Alex:** Yo llevaré uno especial que se puede esconder en la oreja, así podré ayudarlos incluso desde la cita, solo no griten por esa cosa porque es muy potente... y no lo usen a menos que sea urgente... y lleven este kit de exploración, tiene todo lo que necesiten...

**-King:** Muy bien amigo, nos vemos luego... -entonces toman el kit y se van volando por una ventana...

**-Alex:** *suspiro* Muy bien Alex, pudiste vencer a medio millón de Changelings solo con una espada, seguro puedes con una cita con la pegaso más agresiva de Ponyville -me bajo a donde esta Rainbow Dash- muy bien, estoy listo para ir a... ¿donde dijiste que iremos primero?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Yo tenía pensado ir a pasear a CloudsDale...

**-Alex:** Perfecto, ¿porqué no nos vamos de una ves?

**EN LA ENTRADA DEL TEMPLO...**

**-King:** Bueno, aquí dice el mapa que es...

**-Comet:** Bueno, será mejor entrar...

**-Flash:** Pero antes, debemos abrir el kit de exploración, tal ves tenga unas linternas... -abren la caja y ven 3 cascos de mineros con linternas...

Cada uno se pone un casco de minero y comienzan a caminar hacia el peligro...

**EN CLOUDSDALE...**

Rainbow Dash y yo estábamos paseando por ahí, al principio yo lo sentía como un paseo entre amigos pero luego algunos pegasos comenzaron a decir cosas como: Qué pareja tan colorida Rainbow; Como se llaman, ¿Rainbow Tools?, jajajaja; ojala yo tuviera esa mala suerte... el último comentario no sabía si era para mí o para Rainbow, así que yo no dije nada a todos esos comentarios...

**-Alex:** Oye Rainbow, ¿yo te gusto?, digo, ya que estamos en una "cita"

**-Rainbow Dash:** Bueno, la verdad es que me comenzaste a gustar cuando nos besamos, supongo que sentí algo que no sentía con otros pegasos, y después de eso...

*RING* *RING* -comienza a sonar el comunicador(Rainbow no lo puede escuchar)

**-Alex:** Si, ¿qué pasa? -le dije con un casco en el comunicador(así es como se contestaba)

**-Flash:** ¿Rainbow Tools?, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -los 3 se empiezan a reír mientras yo me quedo con cara de tonto...

**-Alex:** Oigan, les dije que no me llamaran a menos que fuera importante

**-Comet:** Vaya, tal ves no deberías salir con Rainbow, te estas haciendo más amargado de lo normal...

**-Alex:** Solo encuentren ese pergamino, cambio y fuera -suelto el comunicador(o sea que cuelgo) y volteo a ver a Rainbow Dash quien seguía hablando...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ...Creo que por eso comencé a confiar en tí un poco más.

**-Alex:** Vaya, no puedo creer que haya sido desde hace tanto... -volteo para la izquierda y veo un puesto de flores, le compro unas y seguimos caminando...

**EN EL TEMPLO... **

**-Flash:** Muy bien, según este mapa debería haber un mural con otro mapa del templo, pero no sé donde está...

**-Comet:** ¡Lo encontré! -dijo señalando un mural frente a Flash

**-King:** Bueno, este mural se ve algo extraño, espero que ese kit tenga algo para dibujar este mapa... -abren la caja y ven una cámara- supongo que eso servirá...

Entonces King toma la camara y le toma una foto al mural, el cual luego se cae para atrás y forma un puente por un pozo de lava

**-Flash:** Bueno, mejor sigamos...

**DE VUELTA CON RAINBOW TOOLS... jejeje**

**-Rainbow Dash: **Oye Alex, comienzo a sentir hambre, ¿qué te parece si me invitas a cenar?

_**-Alex pensando:** Vaya, Twilight no era tan exigente en esto de salir..._

**-Alex:** Claro, a donde quieres ir...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Que te parece a SugarCube Corner, me gustaría un pastelillo

**-Alex:** Muy bien, entonces vamonos... -le doy mi casco, ella lo toma y me la llevo volando

**EN EL TEMPLO... (con narración de Flash Sentry)**

Estábamos caminando por un pasillo muy largo que no parecía tener fin, cuando de pronto pisé una baldosa trampa en el suelo, la cual hizo que muchas flechas salieran de las paredes, nosotros intentábamos esquivarlas pero eran muchas y una de ellas logró darle en la melena a King, entonces comenzamos a volar lejos de esas flechas hasta que llegamos a una parte donde ya no salían flechas de las paredes...

**-Flash:** *suspiro de alivio* No se como pude ser el que activara la 1ra trampa del día y no Comet...

**-Comet:** Eso es porque acabo de terminar de leer "El manual de Daring Doo para sobrevivir en templos con trampas escondidas" -dijo mientras levantaba un libro en el aire- venía en el kit

**-King:** Vaya, nunca pensé que Comet te ganaría en algo Flash...

**-Flash:** No importa... -comienzo a caminar- porque no volverá a pasar... -activo otra trampa- AY POR FAVOR...

Esta ves la trampa lanzó dardos tranquilizantes a Comet y King y en un par de segundos ya estaban en el suelo, y cuando nada podía empeorar eso, unas paredes cierran el pasillo por enfrente y por atrás, ademas de que se empiezan a cerrar...

**-Flash:** Vaya, tengo que leer ese manual

En ese momento me pongo como bloqueo entre esas dos paredes, pongo mis cascos delanteros sobre la pared trasera y mis cascos delanteros sobre la pared frontal, y nuestra única esperanza de sobrevivir a esto, estaba atrapado con Rainbow Dash

**EN SUGARCUBE CORNER... (con narración de Alex Tools****)**

Rainbow y yo nos encontrábamos en una escena repentina, estábamos a centímetros de darnos un beso, cuando de pronto yo me detengo porque recibo una llamada de Flash...

**-Alex:** Rainbow, ¿te importa si atiendo algo rapido?, es que mandé a mis amigos fueron a una misión y al parecer necesitan decirme algo...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Claro Alex, atiende todo lo que quieras -dijo más dulce de lo que normalmente es

Pongo el comunicador en alta voz y lo pongo en medio de la mesa

**-Alex:** ¿Si Flash?, ¿Qué pasa?

**-Flash:** ALEX, NECESITO TU AYUDA... estoy sujetando un par de paredes que intentan aplastarnos y no creo poder resistir como palanca por mucho tiempo

**-Alex:** ¿King y Comet no pueden ayudarte?

**-Flash:** No, ellos fueron dormidos por dardos tranquilizantes de efecto inmediato... será mejor que te des prisa antes de que un dardo me... -se corta la señal

**-Alex:** ¿Flash?... ¡FLASH!

**-Rainbow Dash: **Alex, no crees que el podría estar...

**-Alex: **No me voy a arriesgar... -me levanto de la mesa- son mis amigos y no puedo dejarlos, ni siquiera se porqué los envié solos, debí ir con ellos...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Entonces yo voy contigo, necesitaras ayuda para sacarlos de ahí

**-Alex:** Gracias Rainbow, será mejor apresurarnos...

Y sin decir más salimos volando hacia el templo, pero no sin antes dejar propina por la comida...

**DESPUÉS EN LA ENTRADA AL TEMPLO...**

Después de unos cuantos segundos logramos llegar a la entrada del templo del alicornio, entramos volando a gran velocidad y comenzamos a pasar por muchas cosas: un puente sobre lava, un corredor oscuro con dardos en las paredes y finalmente pudimos ver una pared bloqueando el camino; entonces escuchamos algo de esa pared...

**-Flash:** AYUDA, AYUDA, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ...

**-Alex:** ¡Tranquilo amigo, venimos a rescatarte!

Yo saqué mi varita y con un movimiento disparé un rayo hacia la pared lo cual hizo un agujero y en ese momento entré a ese cuarto donde estaban mis tres amigos, yo me puse como palanca igual que Flash para que Rainbow sacara a Comet y King, pero en ese momento un último dardo salió disparado y le dió a Flash haciendo que soltara la pared y cayera al suelo desmayado...

**-Alex:** Rainbow... saca a Flash de aquí... -dije con mucho esfuerzo(porque en forma humana no tengo tanta fuerza como siendo pony)

Y dicho esto Rainbow lo sacó de ahí mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo por salir de esa situción, después de que salí las paredes se cerraron totalmente y detrás de nosotros cayó una gran roca estilo Indiana Jones... nosotros corrimos mientras cargabamos a Flash, Comet y King hacia la salida, y después de cruzar todo el templo la roca se atoró en la salida... después de haber sobrevivido a un templo lleno de trampas decidimos descanzar, luego les quitamos los dardos a los tres y comenzaron a despertar muy débiles...

**-Comet:** Oooowww, nunca... volveré a entrar... a ese templo...

**-King:** Alex... lo siento... no conseguimos... el pergamino...

**-Alex:** Oigan, ¿ustedes notaron que en la entrada al templo hay dos alicornios con pergaminos en sus bocas?

Camino hasta las estatuas y veo que esos pergaminos son reales, uno de ellos es el hechizo separador y el otro es una carta que dice: FELICIDADES... resolviste el acertijo marcado en el mapa...

**-Alex:** ¿Acertijo?, pero en el mapa no hay ningun... -volteo el mapa- Ooooooohhh, que les parece, el acertijo estaba al reverso del mapa...

**-Flash:** Alex, cuando pueda moverme, juro que te asesinaré...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Oye Alex, quería preguntarte, ¿qué piensas sobre las competencias?

**-Alex:** De hecho Rainbow, yo no soy de esos que compiten por ganar...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Oh, e... entonces, sabes tengo que ir a una audición con los Wonderbolts, te veo luego, ¿sí? -se va volando

**-Flash:** Alex, tu eres muy competitivo, ¿porqué le mentiste?

**-Alex:** Porque ella no es mi tipo, aún extraño a Twilight... además, sé que a uno de ustedes tres le gusta Rainbow Dash, ¿No es así Comet?

-**Comet:** Gracias amigo... -dijo levantándose- RAINBOW ESPERA... YO SI SOY COMPETITIVO...

Entonces King y Flash también se comenzaron a levantar, algo mareados pero se levantaron...

**-Alex:** Oigan... -dije volteando a verlos- cual se oye mejor, ¿Comet Dash? ¿o Rainbow Tail?

**DE VUELTA EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

**-King:** ¿Estás seguro de esto? -dijo convertido en unicornio(temporalmente)- no eh hecho magia desde la escuela de magia para Changelings...

**-Alex:** Descuida, confió en tí...

**-King:** Muy bien, aquí voy... -abre el pergamino, lo lee y comienza con el hechizo

IMAGINEN ESTO: King me comienza a levantar del suelo, una luz comienza a rodearme y dentro de ella se puede ver como Axel Doom comienza a salir, y después de un segundo la burbuja explota y salgo de ella, pero no soy lo único que sale de ella...

-Axel: MUAJAJAJAJAJA, finalmente eh salido de ese patético cuerpo de heroe... ahora puedo destruir EQUESTRIA...

-Alex: Y como vas a hacerlo sin cuerpo...

Entonces Axel Doom mira que sigue siendo un espíritu...

-Axel: Pero... el hechizo separa la maldad del objetivo, y se supone que su malvad toma cuerpo físico...

-Alex: Tal vez, pero lo que pasó dentro de mí fue que no saqué mi malvad, solo tu consciencia malvada... soy un humano, es imposible sacarme la maldad...

-Axel: ¿Entonces sabías de esto?

-Alex: Viejo, todos tus planes los hacías en mi mente, obvio te escuchaba... y la única forma de que una consciencia como tú controle un cuerpo es encontrar un cuerpo con una consciencia igual de malvada...

-Flash: Y entoces... se quedará así para siempre...

-Alex: Eso espero, ahora que les parece si les invito una malteada... King, ya puedes volver a ser pegaso...

Entonces King se transforma en pegaso nuevamente y nos vamos volando a SugarCube Corner...

-Axel: TE MALDIGO ALEX TOOLS... bueno, seguro debe haber alguien con una consciencia malvada, y cuando la encuentre... Buajajajajaja...

**FIN...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y espero que lo hayan esperado pacientemente, y otra cosa, me gustaría saber su opinion sobre una historia con esta trama: Las Mane6 finalmente tienen a sus bebes y la verdad es que están muy felices con eso, pero lo que no saben es que comparten al mismo esposo... déjenme su opinión(ya sea positiva o negativa) en los Reviews o en PM, pero solo les aviso que en el 1er capítulo habrá lemon en exceso...**


	8. Cap8: Que comiencen los juegos

**TEMPORADA 2: TODOS QUIEREN MATARME**

**Hola amigos lectores, algunos se han estado muriendo por dentro esperando esto... así que aquí esta, el capitulo 8 de esta maravillosa saga...**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Que comiencen los juegos**

Todo comienza en un espacio infinito sin nada, excepto por dos humanos practicando...

**-Brian:** Muy bien hijo, ahora inténtalo...

**-Alex:** ¿Estas seguro?, y que tal sino puedo revertirlo...

**-Brian:** Yo creo en ti, solo inténtalo...

**-Alex:** Muy bien... aquí voy

Entonces comencé a girar mi varita, la cual comenzó a formar algo parecido a un reloj de manecillas, luego lo golpee con la palma de mi mano haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera, pero solo por un momento... pero en ese momento pude ver algo que me puso muy nervioso, algo de mi pasado en el mundo humano, algo que tal ves podría afectar mi futuro aquí en Equestria... después de ver ese recuerdo comencé a caer en el espacio infinito(comencé a despertar)

**-Brian:** Llegó la hora Alex... de enfrentar tu pasado en el futuro

**EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

Yo estaba levantándome de mi cama pensando en lo que vi, ya que mis visiones me advierten de sucesos que podrían afectar ambos mundos como cuando descubrí la verdad de Nitro King, pero esta ves era algo más serio... y lo peor, es que no se cuando se cumplen mis visiones...

**-Alex:** Vaya, esta visión me dejó muy nervioso... solo espero estar listo para ello

**-King:** ALEX, EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO...

**-Alex:** YA VOY AMIGO -me levanto de la cama y comienzo a bajar por las escaleras

**-Alex pensando:** No sabía que los Changelings supieran cocinar...

**DESPUÉS DE DESAYUNAR...**

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Ponyville acompañado de mis 4 amigos(también estaba Trueno), hablando sobre mi visión, algo que no había hecho antes con mis visiones, pero esta era diferente ya que podría hacerle daño a otros, aparte de mi...

**-Comet:** ¿En serio viste eso?, no puedo creerlo

**-Alex:** Lo sé, pero lo que me preocupa es que pueda lastimar al pueblo... o a ustedes

**-Flash:** Tranquilo, nosotros podemos cuidarnos, pero tú eres el que debe protegerse... sobre todo si tu visión significa realmente algo importante...

**-Alex:** Oigan, mis visiones nunca han fallado...

**-King:** Eso es lo inquietante, el problema es que no sabes cuando pasará...

**-Alex:** Lo único que sé es que tengo que encontrarlo y detenerlo antes de que sea una amenaza...

**-¿?:** Vaya, nunca pensé que estarías interesado en mi ubicación...

Esa voz atrás de nosotros, era la voz de "ESO" que me tenía tan nervioso, así que supe que era la hora...

**-Alex:** Ay no, amigos... váyanse, tengo asuntos que resolver...

**-Comet:** Lo siento amigo, pero no vamos a ningún lado sin ti...

Entonces nos dimos media vuelta y así pudimos ver la cara de ese... ¿pony?

**-Alex:** Espera, ¿quién eres tu?

**-¿?:** ¿Enserio no me reconoces en mi nueva forma Tooly?

**-Alex:** Solo una persona me ah dicho así en toda mi vida... *suspiro de sorpresa* entonces si eres tú...

**-Tony:** Si, soy yo, TONY**(pueden verlo en La Galería)**...

**-Alex:** Pero, como terminaste de esa forma, yo llegué aquí siendo humano... pero lo más importante, cómo llegaste aquí...

**-Tony:** Déjame contarte como fue que llegué, y también el porqué terminé así...

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_Todo comienza en el mundo humano, el día que tú llegaste a Equestria... yo estaba entrando a la escuela cuando voltee hacia atrás y fue cuando vi como atravesaste la estatua, después de unos segundos decidí investigar porqué te habías desaparecido, y descubrí que esa estatua era un portal así que decidí cruzarlo para ver hacia donde me llevaba, pero para cuando había cruzado el portal tu ya te habías ido en un tren... fue hay cuando conocí a la princesa Celestia, desgraciadamente yo no le agradé tanto como tú... ella dijo que había malvad en mi corazón y que debía irme, pero yo no quería irme sino hasta encontrarte y arreglar algo contigo, así que escapé de ahí siendo perseguido por la guardia del castillo... por suerte pude escapar en el globo que había en esa ciudad... después de un tiempo finalmente aterricé en una ciudad llamada Manehattan... y ahí me quedé un tiempo hasta que conocí a un pony muy misterioso, decía que podía ayudarme a vengarme de tí, pero a cambio debía unirme a sus tropas, equipo o no se qué... yo le dije que sí porque estaba decidido a vencerte, y lo que el hizo fue convertirme en pony... y después de eso me decidí a encontrarte..._

**_*Fin del flashback*_**

* * *

**-Alex:** Espera, ¿unirte a sus tropas?... debe ser el jefe de la Hermandad Siniestra, dime como era...

**-Tony:** Lo siento Tooly, pero me dijo que por ningún motivo te dijera su identidad... y cambiando de tema, es hora de cobrar mi venganza, de la única manera que conozco...

**-Alex:** Me parece bien, acepto el reto...

**-Flash:** Alex, ¿a qué se refiere con "la única forma"?

**-Alex:** Aunque no lo crean, fuimos amigos hace mucho, estábamos en un equipo de fútbol allá en el mundo humano, y siempre ganábamos... pero un día jugamos el uno contra el otro para que solo uno fuera el mejor... obviamente yo lo vencí en un partido, y el juró que se volvería mejor que yo sin importar el precio...

**-Tony:** Si, y mira hasta donde eh llegado solo por este momento...

**-Comet:** Alex, no creo que sea buena idea, digo, mira sus ojos... parecen tener algo raro...

**-Alex:** No importa, con ojos celestes o no, aún así lo venceré...

**-Tony:** Y dime, ¿donde jugaremos?

**-Alex:** Por suerte sabía que esto pasaría algún día, y tomé precauciones para eso...

**DESPUÉS...**

Estábamos en una cancha gigante con potencial de estadio con muchos ponys viéndonos(se corrió el rumor del partido) y apoyándonos... iba a ser un juego uno a uno, así que si mis amigos se metían perdería el partido...

**-Comet:** ¿Estas seguro de poder contra el?, se ve que cambio mucho más que solo su apariencia, digo, mira sus ojos parecen tener algo malo...

**-Alex:** No importa si tiene lindos ojos, aún así ya lo vencí antes...

**-Flash:** Tal vez, pero debes saber que nosotros los equinos somos más rapidos, fuertes y resistentes que los humanos...

**-Alex:** Tienes razón, el dijo que haría lo que sea con tal de ser mejor que yo... pero por suerte yo también eh mejorado bastante, gracias al entrenamiento que tuve con Rainbow Dash...

**-Flash:** ¿Entrenamiento?

**-Alex:** Aún no nos conocíamos en ese entonces... el partido está por empezar así que será mejor que se vayan...

**-Flash y Comet:** Buena suerte amigo

Cuando mis amigos se fueron volando hacia las gradas, yo fuí a donde estaba Tony para decirle algo...

**-Alex:** Oye, ya que te has hecho más fuerte, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

**-Tony:** Podría ser... si yo gano, te irás de este lugar y olvidaras que viviste aquí(o sea que no regrese)

**-Alex:** Me parece bien, pero si yo gano, me responderás una pregunta y luego regresaras a casa

**-Tony:** Hecho

**-Alex:** Bien, mejor voy por el balón...

**-Tony:** No te preocupes Tooly, yo traje mi propio balón... -saca un balón de metal de su lomo- tu terreno, mi balón...

**-Alex:** Bien

**-Tony:** Entonces... A JUGAR... -dijo mientras lanzaba el balón hacia arriba con fuerza

* * *

**CANCION DE FONDO: Sonic Adventure 2: "Live and Learn"**

* * *

Justo cuando el balón cayó en el medio de la cancha, corrimos directo a el para tomarlo primero... estando cerca, Tony intentó darme una patada lateral giratoria con sus cascos traseros, pero yo lo evito haciendo una barrida por debajo de el, ademas de que me llevé el balón conmigo... ya iba en camino para anotar,entonces patee el balón con fuerza pero de la nada Tony aparece frente a la portería y patea el balón con sus cascos traseros, pero mientras el balón volaba yo lo regresé con una chilenita(como todos la conocen) directo hacia el arco, pero Tony lo detuvo como si nada con sus cascos delanteros...

**-Alex:** Veo que has estado entrenando

**-Tony:** Todos los dias desde aquella derrota... ahora es mi turno -sale corriendo con el balón

**-Alex:** Oh no, no lo harás...

Comencé a perseguirlo para evitar que anotara ese gol, volé hasta mi arco y Tony se lanzó hacia la izquierda del arco junto con el balón en el aire, al parecer para intentar anotar, yo también me lancé al mismo lado que el, pero lanzó el balón al otro lado con su casco, por suerte lo detuve con mis pies...

**-Alex:** Es hora de intentar algo que ví en un videojuego -lanzo el balón por los cielos

Después de lanzar el balón al aire, volé hasta donde estaba y con toda mi fuerza le dí una patada directo a la portería de Tony, el cual comenzó a sacar fuego por tanta velocidad, Tony ya estaba en su portería listo para detenerlo pero la fuerza fue demasiada y el junto con el balón, se metieron en la portería haciendo que yo tuviera el primer gol del juego

**-Alex:** SI, ANOTÉ...

**-Publico:** ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX!, ALEX! -coreaba el publico emocionado al saber que su humano favorito no se iría sin pelear...

**-Tony:** Muy bien Alex, -dijo saliendo con el balón- si quieres jugar así, pues yo también puedo hacer eso

Tony salió corriendo directo hacia a mí, pero antes de acercarme sus ojos brillaron...(Tony puede ver el futuro cercano)

**VISIÓN DE TONY: El iba corriendo, y cuando estaba cerca de mí, yo me barrí quitándole el balón**

Entonces estando cerca de el, yo me barrí, pero el lanzó el balón por encima de mi, mientras que el me rodeó fácilmente ya que estaba en el suelo y cuando recuperó el balón lo pateó rápidamente anotando un gol...

**-Alex:**¿Como hizo eso?, tal ves Comet tiene razón y hay algo diferente con sus ojos -me levanto del suelo- ¿cómo hiciste eso?, en el mundo humano no podías esquivar mis barridas

**-Tony:** Eh mejorado bastante, ademas, te has vuelto predecible...

Volvimos a comenzar el partido, esta ves yo tenía el balón y estaba decidido en descubrir el truco de Tony

**EN LAS GRADAS CON COMET Y FLASH...**

**-Comet:** Oye Flash, creo que hay algo raro con los ojos de Tony

**-Flash:** ¿Así?, yo creo que exageras...

Entonces los ojos de Tony brillan y Comet logra ver algo impactante, era lo que pasaría, el vió como le quitaba el balón con un movimiento que Tony nunca había visto, pero en la vida real yo usé ese truco pero Tony lo esquivó como si nada y vuelve a anotar...

**-Comet:** ESO ES... ALEX...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué pasa Comet?

**-Comet:** Tony puede predecir el futuro...

**-Alex:** ¿QUÉ?

**-Tony:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, lastima que tu amigo me descubrió estando a un gol de vencerte -corre hacia mi portería

Yo estaba listo para bloquear el tiro pero los ojos de Tony brillan y Comet vuelve a ver su visión

**VISIÓN DE TONY: El patea el balón hacia la esquina derecha de la portería pero luego se va a la izquierda, anotando el tercer y último gol...**

**-Tony:** Despidete de tus amigos Tooly... -patea el balón hacia la derecha

**-Comet:** ALEX, EL BALÓN IRÁ HACIA LA IZQUIERDA...

Le hago caso a Comet y por suerte logro detener el balón...

**-Alex:** GRACIAS COMET... -volteo a ver a Tony- tal ves yo no pueda ver el futuro, pero si puedo detener el tiempo -voy corriendo junto con el balón

Tony vuelve a ver el futuro, esta ves me ve apareciendo detrás de él...

**-Comet:** APARECE A LA DERECHA

Entonces aparezco a la derecha de Tony, el cual me estaba esperando detrás de él, reacciona después de un rato y va hasta su portería, vuelve a ver el futuro y esta ves me mira tirando el balón por debajo de el

**-Comet:** LANZA HACIA ARRIBA...

Tony se lanza por debajo para bloquear pero yo lanzo el balón por encima de él anotando otro gol, haciendo que el marcador sea 2 a 2... ambos estando a un gol de ganar(el partido era de tres goles para ganar)...

**-Tony:** Muy bien Tooly, es hora de ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto -salta muy alto junto con el balón y en ese momento lo golpea con toda su fuerza...

Comet saca unos binoculares y observa los ojos de Tony, pero desgraciadamente el se iba a arriesgar y no usó su poder...

**-Comet:** Ay no, Alex está solo en este último tiro...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, es hora de cambiar el futuro... -uso mi varita para aparecer el Cañón Supremo y rápidamente entro en el y me disparo directo hacia el balón con mucha determinación... -NO DEJARÉ QUE ME QUITES TODO POR LO QUE EH PELEADO TONY... -uso un último truco que consistía en un giro hacia el frente y golear el balón

Entonces Tony usa su poder y observa que el truco fallará y anotará el último gol, obligándome a irme...

**-Pensamiento de Tony:** Que tonto... nunca logró ese truco en el mundo humano...

Entonces yo estaba a medio giro y comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado... cuando fui vomitado por la Hydra y mis amigos me ayudaron a sobrevivir; cuando peleamos sobre el bosque Everfree por el amor de Twilight; cuando peleamos contra Slenderman pero sobre todo recordé la promesa que le hice a Twilight de que siempre estaría con ella...

Entonces giro con los ojos cerrados y en un último movimiento golpeo el balón con toda mi fuerza dirigiendola hacia la portería de Tony

**-Tony:** ¿QUÉ? NO LO PERMITIRÉ... -dijo mientras caía en picada poniendo un casco enfrente de él para bloquear el balón

El balón estadba a punto de llegar a la portería, pero Tony estaba a punto de detener el balón y justo cuando llegó al suelo levantó una capa de tierra y polvo haciendo imposible ver si detuvo el tiro o no...

**-Comet:** Espero que lo haya logrado, porque no quiero despedirme de Alex Tools

El humo comenzó a disiparse, Tony estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, por lo que ni el sabía si había bloqueado el disparo, entonces abrió sus ojos muy lentamente

**-Tony:** ¿QUÉ?... -Tony observa algo impresionante e imposible... PARA MÍ... porque el balón estaba dentro del arco- eso es imposible... YO VI UN FUTURO DIFERENTE

**-Alex:** Eso te enseñará que el futuro no está escrito en piedra... sobre todo porque detuve el tiempo y moví el balón... ESO TE ENSEÑARÁ DISCORD -dije gritando al cielo mientras el público me animaba

**-Público:** ALEX TOOLS!... ALEX TOOLS!... ALEX TOOLS!... ALEX TOOLS!... ALEX TOOLS!...

**-Alex:** Ahora dime... ¿Quién es el jefe de la Hermandad Siniestra?

**-Tony:** ...NUNCA LO SABRÁS... -decía mientras se desvanecia en una cortina de humo negra- muajajajajajaja...

**-Comet y Flash:** ALEX, LO LOGRASTE -decían bajando de las gradas para lanzarse sobre mi

**-Alex:** Claro que lo hice... -me los quito de encima y me levanto- y además ese tonto dejó atras su Balón Carga **(se llama Charge ball, y pueden verlo en La Galería)**

**-Comet:** Eso significa que tienes una nueva arma

Yo miro el balón poniendo una cara de duda porque por dentro yo sentía que no lo merecía

**-Alex:** No... -tomo el balón- tu mereces este balón más que yo

**-Comet:** ¿En serio?... ¿Me darías el balón de Tony?

**-Alex:** Claro, tu me ayudaste a vencer a Tony, pero lo que aún no entiendo es como tu sipudiste ver el futuro a traves de los ojos de Tony y yo no...

**-Comet:** Pues como tu siempre dices... esa es una historia para otro capítulo

**Querida princesa Celestia**

**Eh de informarle que algo de mi pasado ah venido para atormentar mi futuro, el humano Tony me retó a un partido para hacerme regresar a mi casa, pero por suerte logré vencerlo... aunque me gustaría saber si usted en verdad lo ah visto antes, ya que el me dijo que usted quizo desterrarlo cuando yo llegué... me gustaría tener una audiencia con usted... sobre todo por que quiero saber más sobre todo lo que me ha ocultado... sobre todo quiero que me diga sobre mi padre**

**Su querido subdito Alex Tools**

**FIN**

**Eso fue bastante conmovedor, Alex le dió su nueva arma a su amigo Comet Tail, y estuvieron a punto de descubrir la identidad del jefe de la hermandad, pero Tony es más tramposo que Discord... también me gustaría informarles que el Fic de Alex's Mansion será actualizado por tercera y última vez, esta vez se llamará Alex's Mansion - En busca de Trueno... dejen su opinión sobre el nuevo Fic, sino para cancelar el proyecto Alex's Mansion**

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

**Gracias a la observación de un lector muy leal, descubrí que algunos LINKS no funcionaban como quería, asi que quiero informarles que los LINKS han sido actualizados de "Facebook" a "DeviantART"**


End file.
